


Letting Her Go

by LacieRiverPanda27



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst, Army, Case, Crime, Discussion of Abortion, Drugs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Long distance realtionship, Military, Murder, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Romance, Shirley Holmes - Freeform, Shirley Holmes/ John Watson, Slash, Unplanned Pregnancy, fem!lock, high school romance, teen!lock, unplanned but welcome pregnacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieRiverPanda27/pseuds/LacieRiverPanda27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse, slight change where all Alphas and Omegas have marks on their shoulders.</p><p>Beauty, fame, money and an Omega, Shirley Holmes was everything an Alpha could ask for. There was only one problem, her stubbornness. Shirley Holmes wanted nothing to do with Alphas. But it seems her family has other ideas, especially when Mr. Holmes invites the eligible, handsome, rich, Alpha Richard Brooke. </p><p>Too bad John Watson is off training for war to come to her recuse......</p><p>Rating may go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of School

“Are you ready?”

Greg Lestrade slipped his coat on as he waited for his roommate, John Watson. The two alphas had their first period class together, History.  Greg pulled his phone to check the time again, “I told Lisa that I'd meet her at the cafeteria, so I'll see you in class.”

“Yeah, yeah, see ya! Oh, and if you happen to see Sarah, tell her I'll give her back her notes at lunch.” John said as he slipped his own coat on as he raced out of their shared bathroom and into the small makeshift kitchen area where a piece of toast could be smelt burning.

“Sure thing,” Greg said as he opened the dorm door and began heading out. “Oh yeah, I used the last bit of jam last night for a little midnight sneak, do you think you could put it on the list?” He asked with a snicker as he closed the door behind him.

“Dammnit!”  John swore as he scribbled ‘Strawberry Jam’ onto list of grocery pinned onto their mini fridge with a magnet of their school’s logo. John checked over his bag once more to make sure he had everything as he shoved the burnt toast into his mouth. It was part of their agreement when they become roommates back in 9th grade. When they would run out of something they would write it on the list, whoever wrote the last item had to buy the groceries. Of course Greg would use trick he had to make sure he was never the last person. Deciding that if he stayed too much late he would be late, John slide on his backpack and headed out of the dorms.

There was one more part of his morning ritual that John hated; Philip Anderson. He was in the same grade as John, but was two years younger, supposedly, the man was a genius. John slowed down and gave a tight smile and a small nod to acknowledge the Hall Monitor as he walked by.  

 

* * *

Doyle High School had the reputation of being one of the top high schools in London. It was known for having students with the highest grades, the best teachers, the newest technology and the most success rates. But the last few years it gained another reputation; for being one of the few schools that allowed omegas. 

It was a well known and accepted fact that alphas got a far better education. They got first choice in courses, at whatever level they wanted and whenever they wanted. Betas were known as filler students; they were placed in whatever seats that were still empty.  But omegas had only basic educations, it was to the point that after middle school there were only a few class omegas were allowed to take, most omegas were done with schooling by the time they were sixteen. While alphas were expected to continue on and learn more in detail.

 But Doyle High was one of the few schools which started using the Equal Education Program. The program originally started in America and a couple other schools across Europe. Once administrations began receiving positive feedback, more and more schools started allowing omegas to enter into more courses.

John, being an Alpha and having some of the highest grades, got first picks for classes. John had already decided since his childhood that he wanted to join the army; it was just a matter of what position he wanted. His uncle had been a sniper and his father had been a foot soldier. Both had died, leaving John the head of the family. John sighed as he remembered the fight he and his sister had before he left for school.

_"The army? Have you lost it?! You're suicidal aren't you?"_

_"Just leave it Harry!" John said as he finished packing his bag._

_"Do you realize the army is what killed-"_

_"NO! The guys they were fighting killed them-!”_

_"What are we suppose to do once you're killed?! In case you've forgotten, I'm an Omega," Harry said as she began counting off on her fingers. "I'm being married off-"_

_"And let's not forget about your debts!"_

_"Don't you dare try and use that against me John Hamish Watson! Just because you're an Alpha-"_

_"Don't you try and use that against me! These debts were your problems! But you went and burdened mum with them and in that me! Since the army will be paying for my education we'll have money for YOUR debts."_

_"I can pay for my debts myself! Mum somehow found out about them and the only reason I'm not paying for them myself is because mum is trying to hide them from Clara's family! You seriously think I wanted this? If I had it my way-"_

_"Well it's not your way so either shut it or go away! Mum DID find out about your debts, now I HAVE to pay for them, and there's NOTHING you can do about it! Joining the army will not only help us for YOUR debts, but it's also been something I've wanted since I was young, so you can either let me have this one thing or you can shove off!"_

That had been the last time he had seen Harry. After he left, he received a letter from his mother telling him she had brought Harry to the Wilson’s house to be bonded with their oldest alpha, Clara.Being the oldest Alpha himself, John could sympathize with Clara. Although John had only met her once, it was clear she didn't want this marriage just as much as Harry. It was costume for the head alpha to care for the entire family, whether they were related or someone who is ‘adopted’ into the family. It was only luck that Clara had decided that she wanted to branch off from her alpha’s care and start a family herself.

Although John was the head of the family, he was the youngest. It was only by this fact that he was saved from finding a bondmate. While not costume, but rather for sake of reputation, the Head Alpha should be able to care for the entire family. So John thanked whatever force above that his mother allowed him to wait until after all the debts were taken care of. Or rather, as his mum had put it “ _…until this money business is settled and this army nonsense is out of your head!”_

John planned on not returning for a _very_ long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I've had this plot bunny for MONTHS now and it simply demanded itself to be written. Although I've got like five stories I'm still working on at FanFiction.net and i didn't want to start anew one till I'm done with at least ONE of them....But of course I couldn't wait that long and decided to write it on here.
> 
> Also, I would like to point out that I am NOT British so I am not familiar with the British schooling system. This is also a AU so I can also change whatever I want. *Does pouty face* 
> 
> For those who are not familiar with the America schooling system it's basically :
> 
> Elementary School:
> 
> 1st Grade - Average age: 7
> 
> 2st Grade - Average age: 8
> 
> 3rd Grade - Average age: 9
> 
> Middle School: 
> 
> 4th Grade - Average age: 10
> 
> 5th Grade - Average age: 11
> 
> 6th Grade -Average age: 12
> 
> 7th Grade - Average age: 13
> 
> 8th Grade - Average age: 14
> 
> High School:
> 
> 9th Grade - Average age: 15
> 
> 10th Grade - Average age: 16
> 
> 11th Grade - Average age: 17
> 
> 12th Grade - Average age: 18
> 
> From there you can go onto College where you can get you Bachelor's degree and then Master's degrees and lastly, doctor's degree. Each require a different amount of years and different courses depending on the career you're going for.


	2. Afghanistan or Iraq?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirley's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=112359543

 

Shirley Holmes sat in the back seat of her brother’s car. With her phone in hand she tried her best to ignore her elder brother.  In Shirley’s short seventeen years of life, there were a few things she hated. First was people; annoying, boring, ordinary people. Secondly was her overbearing, over protective older brother. Ever since their parents had explained that Mycroft would be the next Head Alpha, he deemed it his job to oversee every aspect of Shirley’s life. And thirdly, was her second gender: omega.

Shirley had her black curls thrown back into a ponytail, leaving only her bangs to be swept behind her ear of covering part of her face, which was her signature look that spoke in volumes of her annoyance. She wore a matching black skirt that draped just above her knees with a sheer layer over it that touched the tops of her kneecaps. Underneath she wore a white tank top that was tucked into the skirt and a beige kitted sweater over it. To her brother’s annoyance and her pleasure, she wore stay-up stockings with a red ribbon going around the tops of each (which ending just where the skirt did, at the knees) tied into a small bow. And still to her brother’s horror, she had chosen a pair of brown heels with matching leg warms.

She could still remember the look of pure horror written across Mycroft’s face as he laid eyes on the leg warms, and they called _her_ a drama queen!

 "...And further more you should be grateful! Not many Omegas get the opportunities you do! So I suggest you make the most of it! Are you- Are you even listening to me?!"  
Mycroft groaned and forced himself to keep his eyes on the road ahead.

"Could you drive any slower? If we don't hurry I'm going to be late! And I seriously doubt mummy will be too happy if she hears from the teacher on the first day!"

“Well it’s your own fault! If I hadn’t stopped by your flat this morning I doubt you have made it to school at all! Honestly, if you insist on going to by yourself then please at least  _try_  and find some type of transportation! I have a meeting tomorrow and won't be able to get you put if you 'miss' your alarm clock again."

"It's hardly my fault! You were the one who bought me that infernal thing! It's not my fault if it's defective!"

Mycroft rolled his eyes as they drove up the driveway to the school. "Now remember Shirley, your sharing locker with a....Jonathon Watson....He’s an alpha, so if ever you feel uncomfortable-"

"I'm not a child Myc! I'm not going to go running to the guidance councilor because some random alpha makes me feel 'uncomfortable'. Now good day and I'll see you at two thirty!"

"And if I don't come?" Mycroft challenged as Shirley got out of the black car. "Then I shall have to ask for a ride from some random alpha that will most likely take me back to his place and force me to bond-"

"I’ll see at two thirty” Mycroft hurriedly said as he drove away.

* * *

 

It was almost embarrassing how obvious some people were. Shirley rolled her eyes as she felt some eyes land on her. It was an alpha, a male alpha that is in a relationship with another alpha…. _He Suspects friends might know, is right, and wants to find an omega to prove them wrong…_ Honestly, some people were just plain idiots! Another thing Shirley found embarrassing was that half of the students were either bonded or in some sort of pre-bonding relationship.

As Shirley continued down each hallway she finally found her locker, and just as luck would have it, an alpha was already put his books inside. The boy was about a year older than her, he had dirty blonde hair that was cut so that it trimmed above his ears but let small bangs draped over his forehead just above the eyebrow. He was well-rounded, he wasn't exactly 'buff' but he was obviously athletic. His stomach was hardly noticeable and he could be just barely categorized as 'skinny'. He had just taken off his coat and put it into the locker, the shirt he was wearing had small sleeves which went just down the enough so that it didn't cover up his mark.

For omegas who had just presented going into mixed schools with alphas, omegas and betas it could be overwhelming. All the scents in the air all at once can have different affects on omegas. There are many cases where shy, more sensitive omegas have panic attacks. There had even been cases where a certain smells triggers some omegas with more traumatic pasts and case serious PSTD problems. Betas were lucky; they couldn't smell scents and didn't go into heats. Because of this they had it easier when dealing with social aspects, but were pushed harder and had more exceptions in educational aspects. Because more was expected of them betas had higher stress levels which caused them to be more prone to many diseases.

Alphas only had to learn had to control themselves mentally. Once they learned to control themselves mentally, controlling themselves physically because simple. Although this is true, many families do not stress the need for restraint. If many were honest, it was actually encouraged in households for the alpha to have its way with an omega. Society was corrupt, it was taught to an omega to submit to their alpha, and for alphas to be spoiled and to have their way. Many in the law enforcement would turn a blind eye towards occurrences if they were made because of an alpha.

It was not unheard of if an omega died because they had been left traumatized after being force to bond with an alpha when they were already bonded with another. Although they could bring the alpha in, excuses such as 'they led me on!' left police with no evidence to charge them, but also no evidence to prove them innocent. So these alphas only punishment was disgrace from those who knew them. Which, in a time where 'free game for all' was approved, it was hardly a punishment.

Shirley Holmes' mother had taught her from a child to do as she was told. Although Shirley would often defy those in authority over her, when it came to her alpha father, she could never refuse him.

The Holmes family was  _very_  tradition. All the alphas were male and the omegas female. Although the reason for this was never given (Males had been bonding and breeding with Males for ages, the same for females) Shirley knew it was because female omegas were even more so submissive than males. Males seemed to have this need to prove their worth. 

As Shirley approached the alpha  _Jonathon_ _Watson, that's what Mycroft called him,_ she noticed that he seemed to sense her presence. His head turned towards her and their eyes locked. 

It wasn't one of those cheesy romance movies where two people lock eyes and they suddenly knew they were 'the one'. But rather, they seem to acknowledge each other and came into some sort of an agreement. Recognition was made, that although they were alpha and omega, these two aspects were not to be used against each other.

_Maybe not everyone was dull.....Maybe._

 

* * *

 

John smelt something.

A scent of fresh apples bathed in smoke. Not like  cigarette smoke, but rather the smoke from a late night fire on a cold winter night in the midst of December. As John closed his eyes he imagined a warm smile, one that was seemed to be a piece of sunshine fallen from the skies. He fantasised about a warm arms embracing him, a feather light laugh whispering in his ear. Soft, smooth hair gleaming in the sunlight as the laughter like music played a tune that John's heart longed for.

To say John was disappointed was an understatement.

 In no way was the black curly haired girl walking towards him not beautiful at all. He could already imagine running his hand through the black curls when his eyes locked in with the omega's gray-blue eyes. His fantasy was cut short and a cold shiver run it's course through his spine. Her narrow gray-blue eyes seem to be sizing him up, and not in a I-want-you-right-here-right-now but in a 'If you dare touch me, I will kill you and burn your house down with your family still in it and make it look like an accident'.

John swallowed and put his hand out for the omega girl to shake. "I'm John Watson, I guess we'll be sharing a locker."

The girl looked him over once more and spoke. "Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"Wha- What are you talking about?"

"Your father, he died in battle. I got a look inside your wallet when you took it out of your bag and put it in your pocket. There's a photo of a men with whom you resemble, possible an uncle or grandfather but more likely your father. In the photo he was wearing a uniform, so in the army. The photo is of just him, so either he's away or dead. You're not originally from London which means that you're here either because you have connections or because you have high grades, going by your clothes....High grades....So you're at high school with probably some of the tops grades in your class, but why not a local school? If your dad was only away you'd want to me home whenever you could. So not just away, but away permanently. So dead, you're an alpha and now you've got to take care of your family so it's not illogical why you want to go to probably one of the tops schools. How did I know it was either Afghanistan or Iraq? Well, father away in the army with a family located somewhere outside of London, he could be any number of places. But then there's the background. The photo seems to be taken in some desert. So, Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"Iraq, that- That was amazing!"

The young girl seemed to be taken aback. "Y-You think so?"

"Of course, it was extraordinary!"

The young girl seemed to blush at his compliments. While opening her cell phone she began opening the locker without even looking up. After taking out only the books she needed, she threw in her bags and swore at her phone.

"What's wrong?" John asked as she slammed the locker phone shut.

"My phone, It's dying. I was trying to text my brother to let him so he doesn't try and text me before he comes to pick me up."

"Here, use mine." John reached into his pocket and took out his own phone.

She sent out a quick text before handing it back. "I suggest you let your brother know that you won't be coming home for winter break. Wouldn't want him causing a fuss and turning back to alcohol, although I doubt he'll be 'turning back' seeing as he never stopped."

"How did you-" But before his question could escape his lips, the bell rang letting them know that the classes were beginning.

"C U at chemistry." The girl said before turning awhile.

"WAIT!"

John was confused and baffled, this young female omega seemed to know everything about him, yet he knew nothing about her. How was that possible? Suddenly John no longer wanted this omega for bodily reasons, but because of the mystery surrounding her. It didn't matter what they became, as long as John could know, as long as he was given the honor of knowing who this strange omega was.

"What now?" She said, clearly annoyed.

"I don't- I don't know your name."

"The name is Shirley Holmes, and I suggest you take those notes you have back to your friend before lunch. She's going to be leaving soon, she forgot she has a doctor's appointment today."


	3. Our Obsessions

Shirley yawned and looked back up to the clock hanging on the classroom wall. It was ten minutes into the first period and the teacher had still yet to arrive. See thing left to do, she began observing the other students.

_Male, unmated, alpha, and has been going to this school for four years. Has a girlfriend and is about to break it off with her. His reason for breaking it off is because he just got together with the boy two rows down._

_Female, unmated, omega, is taking this class because it's going to help her with the career she is going after. Has no boyfriend or girlfriend, but she prefers the latter. Has trouble making decisions, and had a previous stuttering problem that she is only recently recovering from. Her parents are divorced and her father is being remarried soon._

_Male, mated alpha; was mated recently, most likely because he got his girlfriend pregnant and her parents want him to be committed to her. This makes no difference to him and he has been cheating on her for two months with her cousin,_

_Male unmated alpha; is currently with two different omegas who know nothing about each other. Both are females and one is going to this school and the other two a different school. He is not a native to London or England. Accent suggests Southern area of North America. Most likely second omega lives there and he only sees her when he is on break. He has only been with the omega here for a few months, but with the female in America for a few years. Their parents think that he is in a serious relationship with the one in America and are expecting him to mate with her, she also thinks this. The female here is only having sex with him only to get back at her cheating boyfriend._

“Hello class, sorry I’m late, there was a last second meeting that my presence was needed for.  Now, just give me a second to make sure all my material are here then we can jump right here!"   _(Recently had sex, she has a kink for being tied up. Most likely to the legs of some table)_ _“Okay class, let me get the attendance then we’ll get started with everything you’ll need for this class and what exactly our course is about.”_

_After going through the attendance, the teacher switched on her computer which was hooked up to a project from the ceiling._

"I'll right class, my name is Mrs. Marlene, and I’ll be your Geometry  professor. In this class there will be a total of 4 different projects to complete, two of which you will have a partner with. We also have 4 essays and an undetermined amount of homework. This amount will differ for each Module. There are 5 Modules per a semester, a module is like a chapter of the class, and in each Module there are a different amount of lessons, lessons we will do daily. The amount of lessons will differ if you are an honor or where we are in the semester. For example, the last Module of the semester has more lessons because of reviews and some lessons are for honors only, your pace charts will show if you are an honors student or not. Pace charts will show what lessons we are doing what day, when you homework for that lesson is due and when we will be doing a test. Make sure to stay on pace and if you have any problems with your pace chart please see me after class. Your pace chart also has your name, your grade, your status, and my information with my hours.”

Mrs. Marlene began to talk about the different books they would be reading, who wrote them, and what they were about. In Shirley's opinion, Mrs. Marlene was probably one of the most attractive teachers in the school, but one of the dumbest and most annoying.

Shirley took one whiff of the air and scrunched up her nose. Although omegas can't smell their own scent, they could smell other omega's scent and they could smell them if they have some sort of scent added to it. Most omegas would add an artificial smell like a perfume or cologne that was suppose to help make their nature scent more 'attractive' to other alphas. But, unfortunately there were some cheaper visions which, in Shirley's opinion, smelt horrible. Shirley felt like the smell was suffocating her. She slide her sleeve over her hand and pressed it up against her face so it was covering her nose.

As the class carried on the smell seem to less up until finally it became bearable. Shirley couldn't understand how anyone could be drawn to artificial scents, they were horrible and made omegas that smelt them have headaches.

* * *

The next three periods were much the same; expect thankfully the rest of her teachers were there on time. Finally the bell rang signally lunch. Shirley found that there were many different areas which were popular areas for lunch. One of these areas was the open field behind the cafeteria building. Throughout the field there were a couple of small trees which provide a bit of shade. Shirley laid back by one of the trees with her hands in a ‘praying’ position. She closed her eyes and mentally began preparing for the rest of the day.

As she lay she felt a shadow cover over her and block her from the warm sunlight. "You not eating?" said a man's voice. Shirley opened her eyes to see John Watson standing over her with a bag in his hand. "Eating slows me down. Not that there's much to process, most of my teachers are idiots and almost all the students are useless people who will serve of no purpose to me."

John gave a hearty laugh, "No purpose to you? For what? You planning on taking over the world one day?!"

"No, but my brother might, not that he doesn't already run a good portion of it."

"What? Your brother- what exactly does he do?"

"Well, according to him he 'has a minor position with the British government'. Ha, just give him a few more years or so and he'll  _be_  the British government."

"How old is he?"

"He's going to be going on 24 soon."

John stared at Shirley with wide eyes. 24 years old and pretty much runs the government?! John felt himself tense up for a moment then relax again. He closed his eyes as a marvelous smell filled his nose. It was Shirley, is brain recognized the moment it entered his nose. He felt himself melting in the smell when he was suddenly shaken from those thoughts when an unmistakable  _mine_  ran its course across his brain.

"....I mean really, it's completely obvious she's having an affair! I mean, what teacher wears artificial perfume in a class full of unbounded alphas! The only possible explanation, she's seeing someone here at the school. But there's no one else in the school with the surname Marlene! So she's having an affair or at last trying an attempt at one. How did I know it was the PE teacher? Simple! She has a kink for being tied up, some obvious she'd want someone who'd be rough with her. Now that could be many people, but where would they tie her up? There are only a few places in that would be empty during school hours. The first PE class does start until 10 a.m. This is because not that many people take PE. I mean, this school is one of the top schools for its education and for being a mixed school. Not too many students come here for PE. There was also the extremely obvious fact that when she was carrying a whistle with her when she came into our classroom. Most likely grabbed it when she was putting her clothes back on."

Shirley turned and looked to see John wide eyed and jaw dropped. "That's amazing! Even though the whistle was kinda obvious....That was amazing! I mean, if I smelt someone wearing artificial scents I would never have thought of that!"

Shirley blushed at her newly found friend's praise. John sat down next to her and opened his lunch bag. "I've got some extra crisps if you'd like."

Shirley gave a annoyed sigh. "Like I said, eating slows me down."

"Also like you said, there's not much to process."

Shirley beamed and gave John an honest smile. "Thank Watson."

"Please, call me John."


	4. The World We Live In

“John, why did you want to take History?”

Shirley sat on the ground with her knees bent and legs spread off to the side. She titled her head up as she let out a cloud of smoke. With a cigarette pressed between her two fingers, she could feel John eyes watching her as she took another drag.

“I’m trying to keep most of my focus on JROTC and my AP Physics. I wanted to take some easier classes for that I wouldn't have to worry about my GPA going down too much. I've found History came to me pretty naturally.”

Shirley nodded with understanding, “You seem pretty serious about the class, taking down notes word-for-word.”

“How-“

“Your History notebook is stick out of bag, some of the pages fall out when you sat down, surprised you didn't notice.” Shirley said as she puffed another cloud of smoke. John turned around and scrambled to stuff everything back into his bag. He felt a silence come over them and decided to fill it in. “What do you think about Sir Frederick the first?”

Shirley turned to look straight in John's eyes, as if searching for something. It was clear in her eyes to John that she was having some kind of internal battle. The battle was quickly one, for not a moment later Shirley gave her response.

"He made it possible for omegas to have equality in many different areas of society. Many life changing decisions were made by omegas, if not for him we might not have been able to make them. The world we live in today would be drastically different, and possibly for the worst. He was an honorable man that we should all look up to."

John gave a small nod of his head. "Ok....Now what do you honestly think about him?"

Shirley gave an honest smile, her eyes seem to beam with honest approval. "How did you know?"

"It's assumed all omegas give their thanks to Sir Frederick. My sister honestly hates the man. She blames him for not stopping his brother from the 'experiments' he conducted on people. For years most of her teachers dismissed her for that. It wasn't until she wrote a 6 page paper in her english class on him that her teacher finally did give her some respect."

"I think he was smart," Shirley started, "he knew how society worked. He understood what the people wanted and what the government wanted and found a way to make two ends meet. He was a great businessman, but a lousy man himself. Most of his 'ideals' came from his wife. Although he understood the problems society had with omegas, he didn't know how to fix them. His wife was in charge of many of affairs that happened within their house, because of this many people during his time would look down upon him for giving his wife so much control. But he and his wife had earlier came up with many compromises between them at would satisfy both parties. Many of his 'standards' came from these compromises. Hence came his slogan _'Run Society as you would a house.'_ This was a problem for many because most alphas were 'in charge' of their houses. Omegas simply did alphas commended. Although, if the praise is to go to anyone it would be his son, almost most of his ideals were dismissed until his son came in."

John blinked, it made him sick how much society praised alphas while omegas were casted off. Now that John thought about it, wasn't his son an omega? During that time period omegas were looked down upon. So if Sir Frederick's son was an omegas, why would his ideals not became popular until he came in?

"Hey Shirley, how do you know all this? I mean-"

"I was tutored when I was a child. My tutor was an omega who was obsessed with Omega History. It wasn't until my father found out that I was sent away to private school. It was there I found out what people really think about omegas. I was always under the illusion that everyone was equal to everyone." Shirley smiled to herself, a far-off look in her eyes. Memories came flooding into her mind, all those fights, names, arguments, they all seemed in vain. In the end, she changed almost no one's view and couldn't make a difference about anything.

"Of course, being the child I was, stubborn and careless, I'd start a fight with anyone who thought any different than that everyone was equal. Ha ha, my father hated it!"

John gave a warm smile; he would have liked to know Shirley when she was child. Her eyes looked so tired, like she'd give up trying to change people's minds. He wanted to wipe that look off her face. "What class do you have next?" John asked as he stood up.

"English AP, you?"

"Same. C'mom, class starts in a few minutes." John put a hand out and flashed a warm smile. The smile was mirror back by Shirley as she took his hand and got up. As she stood, she shook the leave, grass and dirt that might have gotten on her.

* * *

School ended just as soon as it started. Shirley wave toward John when she saw him head towards pathway off the school grounds.

_Lives on the campus, most likely has a roommate, his turn to do the shopping, is currently not seeing anyone._

Shirley only had to wait an extra six minutes before Mycroft's driver rode up with the usual black car with tinted windows. Shirley sighed; her brother could be so dramatic. Once seated in the car she nodded towards the driver. The car ride was filled with easy silence as they rode along. It was the driver's job to take her home, it was Shirley's to go to school, get bonded and provide the family with a heir (because Mycroft obviously wasn't going to be doing that anytime soon!), neither had any need to say anything to each other.

About halfway through the drive Shirley's phone went off. The ringtone was the 'default' which meant it was someone who Shirley didn't have their number, yet they had hers.

**_By the way you were right, Sarah did have to leave before I could give her back her notes. -JW_ **

**_  
_** Shirley smiled smugly; she now had a new case to distract her. She figured it would take her 15 minutes to come up with all possible theories, 10 to get down to the 5 most possible, and 20 to come up with the answer. So all in all 45 minutes, she could practically hear Mycroft let out a breath in relief. So now, to figure out the case of: How on earth did John get her number?


	5. The Mark

During the next few weeks John and Shirley established a type of routine. Every day they would first greet each other at their locker. After a getting their books they would go off to class and wouldn’t see each other until lunch. During their lunch break, should the weather allow them, John would join Shirley at the field and made sure she ate something.  ( _'If you don't eat something I'm afraid one of these days you're going to snap in half!' 'That's stupid John! I eat plenty!' 'Oh yeah, When was the last time you eat? And not something I gave you!' '......What's today?'_ ). After lunch they would both go to their shared English class and did see each till school was over.

Their English teacher, Mr. Arnold, was a beta and had his own seating system. While most teacher simply arranged their students by their last names, Mr. Arnold seating them according to their second gender. The second day at lunch, Shirley said this was because at the last school Mr. Arnold had taught at there has been an incident with one of their omega students, who had apparently gone into heat early, and an alpha. _(“It’s quite obvious, I mean, why else would he not only put all the alphas in the back of the room, but to one whole side of the room with a row of betas splitting the desks into two separate areas!”)_

This was the reason why Shirley was placed in the front of the room on the right side by the door and John all the way in the back on the left side.

Without her ‘one good source of entertainment,’ as Shirley had so eloquently put it, she was ready to burst out screaming within the first few minutes of the class. Shirley gripped her desk so hard her knuckles were turning white and her other hand she keep occupied by twirling a pencil between her fingers, hitting her desk with it. This drumming continued on for a good, solid five minutes until she heard someone clear their throat. Shirley looked over across the room to see John Shaking his head.

Shirley rolled her eyes, but did stop her drumming. She moved her attention to the omega beside her. Shirley had guessed it was her first time in such a large school; the poor girl would raise her hand to try and answer every question the teacher asked, but would stutter all over her words. Shirley could understand her shyness, but what bothered Shirley the most was that every time, the girl would give a completely wrong answer. It was obvious the omega had no clue what she talking about, but still without fail, anytime the teacher would ask the class a question, she small hand would be raised high above her head.

 _’10 more minutes, just 10 more minutes.’_ Shirley reassured herself. She moved herself to look over the row of betas the teacher had placed in the center of the room. Next to Shirley was a young beta girl who was around Shirley’s age. The girl twisted her black curly hair around her finger as she gazed intensely at the English teacher. Shirley pulled a face of disgust as the beta undressed the teacher with her eyes.

Shirley recognized the girl from one of her other classes, math, that’s right. Her name was Sally…Sally Donavon. She had made a big show of taking off her sweater to reveal her tank top which gave a clear view of her Mark.

 _The Mark_ , just by looking at them could you tell a person’s secondary gender and whether or not if they were bonded (as if their scent wasn't enough). Every omega had the same mark, a circle with a thin top and bottom with thicker sides, like two crescents touch each other’s tips. Alphas though, each had their own unique mark which would become fully visible once they presented. Alphas had what was called a ‘family mark’; it was a mark that would be passed down through every alpha in their family line. Science couldn’t explain it, but over each generation, a family’s mark would change just the slight bit, it was rare to see any family mark with any significant changes. A family mark would be imprinted inside an omega’s mark once the alpha and omega were bonded.

Betas had no mark or scent. While it would seem that this should make betas undesirable as a whole, they could still bare children and have a weaker vision of a bond.  If an alpha and omega tried to break their bond, it could become life threatening for them. But a beta could get become bonded, have children, and break their bond and still be as healthy as they were the day they were born. 

* * *

As the English class finally ended, Shirley stopped a moment to gather her things. She didn't feel rushed; her classroom was right down the hall, so she didn’t have to worry about being late. Just as she was finishing up, she felt a hand tap her on her shoulder. Expecting to see John, she turned around with a smile, but faltered when she was met with an unrecognizable face.

“Umm, hey, Shirley wasn't it?” the voice belonged to a large, red-haired alpha.

“Uh, yes hello.” Shirley said awkwardly as she closed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

“So, I was wondering, if you don't have any plans later if you'd like to go out and get something to eat. I know a place-“ _Only _child lives here in a dorm with another alpha....that’s bonded. Mother comes and visits him often, father owns a large oil business, uses a special cream for his ache that helps bring out his freckles, will most likely end up with some omega his mother introduces him with.__

“Sorry but I have a moose heart at home that needs defrosting.” Shirley said without showing any expression and walked out of the classroom.

During the first few days of school Shirley was very possessive of her things. She made sure her and John had different shelves of their own, and that none of his things ended up touching hers. But soon she found a few of her own things not fitting on her shelves and ended up getting placed on 'John's' shelf. It wasn't until John complained about some 'mysterious green slime' coming from one of her experiments that she even noticed that a few of his things ended up on 'her' shelf and that ‘her and 'John's' shelves had become 'their' shelves.

As she neared their locker she spotted John just taking the last few things of his stuff out of the locker. When he did finally notice Shirley, he gave her a warm smile and continued put his books into his bag and zipping up the bag. Shirley took one look at his face and could tell something was wrong.

* * *

 Walter Brooke, better known as 'Wally', was probably the most underrated football at the Sir Arthur Doyle School. Most of the time the coach would have him play goalie, but anyone who had seen Walter knew his true position was on the field. If his fiery red hair didn't capture your attention then his freckled face would.

John looked up from his seat to see the red-haired alpha talking to Shirley about something which she was clearly uninterested in. John shook his head and knew that the alpha never stood a chance. But as he walked past them to leave the classroom his stomach seem to be twisting as Walter decided to stand closer to Shirley. John kept watching as he got a little closer....closer...closer.... _mine_

John shook his head and tried to keep focus on where their locker was. It shouldn't matter to him if Shirley went out with anyone. After all, Walter was one of the 'cutest' guys in the school, and Shirley......Well, John would be lying to himself if he said he didn't find her attractive. Sure, at times Shirley could be cold and almost unfeeling, but also had a kinder side, it just took some time to find. He could just imagine her diamond like eyes as she gazed up him. Her soft, cupid-arrows lips as they parted when she gasped. Her smooth cheeks flushing a light shade of pink that brought out her ocean blue eyes. Her soft curves that seemed to be made for his hands. Would have slapped himself had he not been in public. He quickly made himself busy with gather his books, notes and stuff and putting them into his bag to take home. Just as he went to put the last few things into his bag he saw Shirley walking towards him.

"Saw you talking to Walter, did know you two knew each other?" _Keep it simply Watson, she's just another person, she doesn't belong to you and is free to do as she likes._

"I don't, this was the first time I've ever spoken to him. Although, judging by his fingernails he's been meaning to talk with me for quite some time now."

It made John's blood boil to think that someone else had been planning to take Shirley away from him. Although despite her height, Shirley was quite small. Why anything could happen to her! An alpha that had caught her scent might try and grab her and make off with her! Or some alpha might try and rape her on her way home! Or worse, she could get kidnapped and would be defenseless as some evil alpha tries to force a bond with her!

".......Although, now noticing his family mark, I not quite sure that even his mother could pair him with someone!"

"His mark?" John said, trying to free his head of any scenarios that involved Shirley with other alphas.

Shirley smirked and nodded with her head towards Walter who was walking down the hall with a group of his teammates. John realized that in class, Walter wore a shirt that just covered his family's mark. But now in his team uniform, the mark on his right shoulder stood proudly out for all to see.

The mark, like all marks of unbonded alphas, had yet to have a circle around it. But what was most eye-catching about the mark was that the mark itself looked like letters. It was obvious that the mark would look very different once he was bonded and the mark would be enclosed by a circle like crescent. But without the twin crescents, the red-haired alpha's mark looked like it spelled the word 'COW' going vertically.

The two friends stared at each other blanking for a moment, but then broke out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.


	6. The Bodies Instincts

John didn't always meet Shirley by their locker, some days, he found out that she straight out skip school. He once even heard another schoolmate complaining because Shirley had apparently just stood up and walked out of the classroom! There were also mornings where Shirley would avoid him, either coming in late or super early. John dreaded these mornings. The first time this had happened John was greeted with a horrible smell as soon as he opened the locker. After taking a deep breath, he reopened the locker and a pink lump sitting on the shelf as if it belonged. The smell coming from it was nauseating.

John placed his backpack on the ground and reached in to pull out a pair of rubber gloves he had brought with him for an experiment he was meant to do in Chemistry. Carefully, John picked up the lump and began looking around for a trashcan. Relief flooded him as he saw one not but a few feet away. As he carried the monstrosity that was the pink lump, he noticed students covering their noses and actively trying to avoid him. John quickly dumped the pink lump into the can and placed the now dirty gloved in the same spot the lump once sat.

 _Whatever,_ John thought,  _I'll just ask someone to borrow their gloves._

* * *

 

This hadn’t been the first time one of Shirley’s experiments had gone astray. The memory was still fresh in John’s mind when and Shirley had been called from their classes because there had been reports of something seeping out from their shared locker.

John continued his day as normally, he went to all his normal classes, said hello to some of the football player, nothing seemed out of place. But when lunch come around, Shirley was nowhere in sight. After looking around and not seeing any sign of her, John gave up and went to go eat his lunch alone.

“John! John!”

Turning around, John saw his roommate running towards him. “Greg? What are you doing here?”

“You’ll never guess what! Their holding try-outs for rugby TODAY! There’s a signup sheet down by the main gate, apparently there’s only a few spots left open! So if you wanna try-out, you gotta go now!” John quickly packed his things up and ate as he ran. It was his senior year, this would be his last chance to play ruby. With ruby practices taking place after school and ROTC being his fourth period he could easily balance them out. Besides, inspections weren't for another month, and with games on Friday they wouldn’t coincide with inspections. Things would work out perfectly, he just knew it.

 

* * *

**_~Earlier That Day~_ **

_“How is she?” asked a soft and calm voice. The woman sat gracefully in her chair, bathing in the morning sun. Her auburn hair was cut to a perfect trim, with curl ending just above the shoulder, not a hair longer. Her sea colored eyes doe-like, and framed neatly behind her long lashes. Her slow and delicate movements were well rehearsed and never broken. She sat up straight, with her shoulders dropped and relaxed as her whole body was draped in a pea-green dress that flowed well past her feet and practically hid her small, fragile figure._

_In front of her stood her exact opposite._

_Where age had been kind to one woman, it had reflected itself off another. The older woman’s grey hair was neatly and tightly piled up upon her head in a bun; it was withered and thinned from years of toil. Her frail image was covered with a dark coil colored dress that came down to her feet. She stood emotionless as she addressed her mistress. “The young mistress is as to be expected ma'am. It would appear that Young Lady Holmes did not take her suppressors, her heat came upon her unexpected this morning, ma’am.”_

_Mrs. Violet Holmes stood and placed her tea cup down on the saucer without a sound. With a hushed sigh, she walked away from her morning tea looked outwards towards the yards. “Does my husband know?”_

_“No ma'am, I came straight to you.”_

_“Good, see to it he doesn’t, should he inquire, tell him she came down with a bit of flu, and that she isn’t to be disturbed until further notice. Also let him know that we shall be expecting his return in a_ week _. Now go, I shall see to my daughter.”_

_“Yes, very good ma'am.”_

****

* * *

 

Shirley Holmes lay in her queen size bed with the blankets and sheets twisted and tangled around her. She was exhausted, after hours of writhing and feeling helpless, she collapsed on top of all her covers and blasted her AC. Her hair had fallen out of the bun she has twisted it into to help cool off and was not curled and starting to knot. A layer of sweat covered her entire body making her glisten. Almost immediately as she was brought to the estate, she stripped down and currently only wore a white silk dressing gown.

As the large oak door’s hinges began to creak, Shirley curled in towards herself and turned to face the wall. She let her beginning-to-fringe hair fall as it likes, as long as it wasn't stuck to the back of her neck.

“I’m glad to see you are doing so well Shirley, I was afraid I might find you battered and bruised. Has Lauren been to see you yet? I told her to bring you refreshments before your heat got any worse.”

“Yes, mum.”

Neither women looked at each other; Violet knew all too well what it was like to be young and in heat. The thoughts and emotions, it was overwhelming. Memories came to her mind about her brother, who, after having such an intense heat, began throwing himself against a wall and hospitalizing himself.

Heat, Sherlock thought, it was such a useless and horrible thing. It could make people with sound minds go crazy, made even the more stubborn and resistant omegas want to throw themselves at the feet of any willing Alpha. Shirley despised heat, not only did it change her mentally, it changed you physically. It was said that an alpha on the hunt of an omega during heat was twice as strong as the average alpha. An omega that was in heat became weak, docile and fragile. It was everything Shirley hated in a whole.  As Shirley shook herself from her thoughts, she realized her mother was speaking.

“-ever again! When Mycroft called me I thought it was because someone had forced bond you! I was out of my wits! Really Shirley, you must be more careful! I got you those suppressors for a reason, they were very hard to get and I hoped you would use them properly. After all, it was you who asked for them.”

 Ever since the omegas had begun protesting about equality suppressors became a normal thing and was sold at most stores. But not all suppressors were the same. Some only lasted a few days, the more expensive kind lasted a full week. Lucky for Shirley, her family was very wealthy, was very well liked and had many connections. Shirley was able to get a  _very_  expensive type made in India that lasted a full month.

“-I know you detest the very idea, but just look at yourself now. I just want you safe, and you wouldn't have to give up anything. You can still continue with school…anything after that you would have to discuss with him. Even your doctor said that if you continue on this way you could hurt you, mentally and physically. Don't try and even deny it! You know every well how many omega who go with getting bonded become depressed. I just don't want to see you-“

“Wait- What?!”

Violet sighed, “A bondmate dear, both me and your father think that-“

“You're siding with him now?! Him! Mother you can't be serious! He'll sell me off to the first offer he gets. Well, I suppose he'd put it off to see if he could get a higher bid-“

“Wilma Shirley Scarlet Holmes! Whether or not you like him he is your father and your head alpha. You know very well that once he returns home he will try and find you an alpha before you can even try and leave again. I can assure you that he won't sell you off you harm during your stay here. But the subject will be brought up again. I can't protect you forever.”

“OUT.”

Violet nodded and she turned to leave, with the door shut and locked Shirley let herself fall back against the bed. She knew she couldn't avoid it forever, and even with all the new laws giving omegas some of their freedom, in the end it was the head alpha that had the final decision.

* * *

 

It was in Chemistry that John began to worry about the omega. Every few minutes he would look up towards the door, hoping that Shirley would suddenly appear. As they were about half way through the class, John realized that he hadn't been paying attention to a single word the teacher had been saying. Time felt like it was passing slower than usual, and as time slothfully moved, John began to feel more and more anxious. It confused John though, was he worried for her because he was her friend, or because he was an alpha? John swore he felt like jumping out of his seat, darting out the school and running start to Shirley’s flat to see if she was ok.

It stuck John like a smack in the face that he had no clue where Shirley lived. It slowly began to dawn on him that he had no responsibility over Shirley. If something were to happen to her, he would have nothing to do with it. If she woke up late and got to school late, it was her own fault. If she forgot to pay her bills, it would be her own fault; she would go to her family, not John. If she got hurt no one would call him, they would call her family and they would make whatever decisions concerning her. Other than going to school with her, John had no relations to Shirley. If Shirley were to, heaven forbid, die, he might hear about during school. But no one would come to bring him the news and comfort him. He was a stranger to everyone else.

John soon realized that he wanted all these things; he wanted to be the one Shirley would go to for help, or call if she ever had a problem.

John also soon realized that there was no way he could ever have any one of those things. Shirley had made it very clear what she thought of alphas and bonding. No, Shirley was independent, and she wanted to stay that way. Besides, it was plainly obvious that Shirley came from a High Class family, so even if Shirley DID want any of those things, she would problem end up with some elite alpha from a rich family with any connections.

John took a deep breath, then another, and another. He need to control himself better, Shirley was his friend, maybe even his best friend, so she deserved to be treated as such. Not some child who needed to be taken care of.

Besides, John reasoned, after training and school, he hoped he would be sent out and put to good use on the battle field. It would be cruel to bond with Shirley then rid her mate away from her. No, John decided that if this was all he would get with the amazing Shirley Holmes, than he would take anything he could get.


	7. Knowing Your Place

_October 15, 2014_

 

_Dear Mr. Howard Brooke,_

_I send my greetings to you and your family Howard in hopes that I find you well. The report for the funds have come in and I am pleased to say that there is more than enough money for you to acquire more supply for the troops that were sent out last month. The fundraiser that your boys had at our store in London was such a success that by public demand we may have to do another in a few months or, in the least, next year._

_I have news on the new software you inquired to me about during your last visit. The first demos have just come in and, if requested, I will have one sent to you as soon as possible._

_I would also like to extend an invitation to you and your family for dinner at my house in England. It would give us great pleasure for you and your whole family to attend. My wife has also extended an invitation to your oldest son, Richard, to stay with us over the Christmas break when children have a break from school. We have a young omega daughter who will be spend the holiday home with us and it pains my wife to see her seclude herself, we are hoping the presence of another youth may brighten her spirits._

_Yours faithful servant,_

_Mr. Edward B. Holmes._

 

 

* * *

 "Have you spoken with her yet?"

Mr. Edward Holmes sat at his desk in his study writing and reviewing papers for the new software his technical business had just finished and wanted to get on the market in time for the New Year. His pepper colored hair sat spiked upwards on the top of his head like one would wear a crown. His hard features gave him the air of importance and all seriousness. His gray eyes seemed fitting for scowl that never seemed to leave his face. His gray business suit matched his eyes perfectly and brought out his broad shoulders. His face was rather squared and was brought out by sharp cheekbones.

He sent a slight glance towards his omega wife who was sitting by the fireplace going over some details for their winter ball. Violet Holmes, who was looking through a catalog for different china sets, set the catalog down and looked up towards her husband from her warm armchair.

"Yes," for Mrs. Holmes did not need any other indications on _who_ exactly he was speaking of. "She was exactly as compliant as we hoped. You know how stubborn she can be dear, but don't fret! I am sure she will come around eventually."

"She'd have better! When Shirley and Richard are bonded it will be a new beginning for my business!" Mr. Holmes said with a huff and turned back to his papers. "Mr. Brooke and I have been planning this match for ages! If Richard were to break it off because of Shirley's disgraceful act of stubbornness our family will be put to shame!"

"Now Edward! You must remember that Shirley, although an omega, was given her stubbornness from you! She has the mind of an alpha but the heart of an omega. She thinks on how she can get away with something and come out on top. But in her heart, she longs for someone who understands her and knows how to care for her."

"That may be so Violet, but she'd had better learn her place! I will not stand for having some 'radical equality rights' freak for a daughter!"

"Hush Edward! You must not think such thinking aloud! If someone were to catch word-"

"I know! It would be disastrous! We can trust no one these days!" Mr. Holmes held his head in his hands and sighed dejectedly.

"I know my love, why just last week Mrs. Blooms wrote to me and told me that her cook who had been working for them for years, had been stealing information about her husband's work, the dates of when the omegas in the house would go into heat and other such personal information. It was a miracle they caught him when they did!" As she spoke Mrs. Holmes stood up and walked over to her husband and massaged his back by rubbing small circles by his shoulders.

But little did they know that a young omega girl, who ought to have been in bed writhing from her heat, was listening in.

* * *

 October  _18, 2014_

_Greetings Mr. Edward Holmes,_

_I am pleased to say that my family and I are indeed in good health. My family would be honored to join you for dinner and we will be looking forwards to it._

_I cannot tell you how grateful I am that your business was willing to host my fundraiser. It would be a great pleasure to have put together another, I'm sure I spoke for army when I say that we greatly apparition all that you have done for us. I have spoken to my son, Richard, and he would like me to tell you that it would be his greatest pleasure for him to stay. We have made plans and have arranged for him to come to your manor the day after Christmas._

_If something should happen between our children, let me be the first to say that this will not only be good for both of our businesses, but that it will be an example to those in the lower classes._

_I have received an invitation from the McKinley family who has asked me to give a speech at their party. It seems Mr. Calvin McKinley, the McKinley family head alpha, has been made head of the Alpha Prime group. If you should receive an invitation I suggest you RSVP immediately, I called them not four days after I received an invitation and was only able to get a table in the front-middle area._

_I hope to find your family in good health and will see you in three days should the weather allow._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Howard K. Brooke._


	8. Making Plans

Their locker had been void of experiments, cigarette, extra pairs of shirts, socks or bottoms the belonged to a certain omega for almost a whole week now and John Watson was beyond worried. He figured out on the third day of Shirley's absence that she was most likely in heat, but that did nothing for his nerves. It seemed no one had seen or heard anything since the previous week. The only person who had heard anything was the headmaster and only that she would return next week with all due assignments and ready for her classes. The rest of the school, which seemed to be completely oblivious to the young omega's absence, was buzzing with excitement for sports weeks. John inwardly groaned at this, because their 'star player' had hurt his ankle in their last practice, John would be taking his place.

Sports weeks was a festival that was held at a different school each year. Each day had a different sport theme. During the day different teams for would play against each other until there was only two teams left. The winning team would get a large check for their school and scholarship for each team player. There would be free food and in between games there were caravel games where people could win smaller prizes like stuff animals or coupons.

Now, John wasn't anti-social or anything, normally he liked festivals, carnivals, parties, etc. But sports week was the worst! not because of games, or the junk food, but because of the type of people that went. Proud parents, loud teens, and people who simply didn't have anything better to do who stared at their phone the whole time; these were the type of people the annoyed John the most. Now John enjoyed sports just as much as the next male teenager, but what he didn't enjoy was parents who would start screaming if their kid got taken off the field.

John sat on a bench on the side-lines tying his shoe. His team, The Knights of Doyle, would be starting practice soon, and only seven of their teammates showed up.

John sighed and rubbed his face, unless their team stopped slacking off, they wouldn't last a single game during Sports Week. Luckily, Rugby wasn't until Friday so they had more time to practice than other sports teams would.

John was just about to join the other members of his team at the water fountain when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Turned to see a girl, about his age and height with light brown hair standing behind him. Her soft brown eyes looked him straight in the eye filled with confidence. John took a deep breath and smiled, omega.

"Hey, I'm Lucy." The girl said with a friendly smile.

"I'm John." John said with an equally friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you John, are you new to the Rugby team? I've never seen you before." Lucy said, keeping a pleasant look on her face.

"Yeah, just joined this week."

"Oh, well do you know Jacob Mans?"

"Yeah, he's are winger, what 'bout him?"

"There's going to be a little party going on at his house tonight. The whole Rugby team is invited if you wanna come, you're welcome to!"

"Sure, what time?"

"It starts tonight at seven, he lives in central London in a flat on Baker Street. His address is 221C Baker Street."

"Great, so I'll see you there at seven?"

"At seven then, bye John!"

This was just what John needed, a little fun to take away the stress of planning for the sports week. Once John joined his other teammates it seemed they were all talking about the party. Apparently the landlady was going out of town to visit her sister and other tenant was out visiting family. John normally would have worry about these kind of parties, he knew what went on; smoking, drinks, and there were always some idiots who would sneak in drugs. If the party was going at someone's house he wouldn't worry too much, it was their house their problem. But at some place where other people lived as well, innocent people who were simply out visiting their family.

But John was stressed and would be going away to join the army soon. He wanted to squeeze as much craziness out of his teenage/ young adulthood as possible.

* * *

Shirley Holmes collapsed on her couch the moment she got home. Being in heat was the most annoying and useless way to spend a week in Shirley's opinion. Unless you had a mate to spend it with there was literately to no point to it! Had it not been for the fact that she had been writhing on her bed the whole time she could have used the previous week doing experiments on the deer carcass she had waiting for her back in her fridge at 221B.

Shirley opened the fridge in her kitchen to find that it had been refilled with food and her deer gone. Only two people would dare move her things, Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson.

Mycroft had the deer moved no doubt under Mrs. Hudson orders and Mrs. Hudson herself refilled it with food. She was grateful for her landlady looking out for her, but the older woman had a way of getting under Shirley's skin and refusing to leave. Had it not been for the fact that Shirley was exhausted, she might have complained about her landlady moving her things. But in the end all she did was grab a yogurt and curl herself into a ball on the couch and put on some crap telly.

 

 

 

_**~30 minutes later~** _

_**  
**_ "No, No! Of course he's not her father! Just look at her ears! The evidence is right there!"

In her anger, Shirley picked up a vase that was next to her and threw it on the ground. The vase went flying through the air for a few seconds and soon the hit the ground making a loud shatter sound that would surely annoy the neighbors that Mrs. Hudson would always go on about. Not a few minutes later the sound of thumps on the seventeen steps to Shirley's flat came thundering through the flat. Shirley let out an annoyed sigh as her flat door was flung open. From her spot on the couch Shirley only twisted her head to look on the new comer.

"There's been a addition to housing etiquette, it's called KNOCKING!" Shirley yelled towards the man standing in her door-frame.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you Shirley Holmes, stop making such a racket or I'm going to start advising Mrs. Hudson to kick you out!"

"Oh please Jacob! She's kick you out before she'd even consider kicking me! Besides, I could get you evicted just for standing here right now! Breaking and entering, especially into the house of an unbonded omega. I hear that people nowadays are starting to have more sympathy for omegas. This would be a very bad time to go to court for an unbond alpha who has just broken into the home of an unbonded omega, who just came out of her heat none the less! And I could even put in that you were after my money-"

"Alright, alright, fine! Geez, well since you're here I should let you know that I'm having a party later. It's just some people from school so don't start freaking out if-"

"I can only see two outcomes from this conversation. Either you want me gone or you're going to invite me to your gather of idiots who can't seem to grasp the concept of self-control. Either way the answer is no, I am staying here tonight, what goes on in at your house your business. Now please leave, like I said earlier I just came out of heat and am still rather sensitive. You left the front door open again and it's letting a draft and you how I get when I am cold."

Jacob rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fine, fine, just don't make too much of a racket when-"

"I doubt you'd be able to tell how much of a 'racket' I make. Not if you're inviting that Steven Johnson over, the neighbors almost called the police because of loud the music was playing."

Jacob put up his hands, mock a surrender gesture. "Fine,  we'll keep the music down as long as you promise not to blow up the flat!" And with that the boy left and returned to his own lodgings.

"AND BE SURE TO CLOSE THE DOOR ON YOUR WAY-"

*Slam*

"-Out."

 


	9. The Party

Shirley was going to kill them.

Why no one had called the police yet was beyond her! You could practically smell the drugs from her kitchen! The music was so loud it nearly made both the neighboring flats shake, and half the kids there were too young to be drinking. Shirley had half a mind to do it herself, but of course that would require her pulling herself away from her current experiment. Shirley was testing the different effects various chemicals have when mixed with different objects that have been melted. She was currently taking notes on the effects when mixed with a melted skin from a human arm. She had just about to move on to melted led when someone knocked on her door.

With a groan, Shirley stood from her stool and went to answer her door. "What?!" She said angrily, only opening her door enough so that she could look out of it.

Behind the door stood, or rather swayed, a man who was about a head taller than Shirley with bloodshot eyes. His shirt was hanging off of his shoulder and his trousers were beginning to fall off of him. His hair had clearly been messed up by someone, for there were clear signs of gel that had once been applied. Although bloodshot, his eyes were starting to close. When he didn't answer back Shirley gave out another groan and closed her door hoping the man would leave.

Shirley returned to her experiment and began searching for something to melt plastic in.

 

**_~10 minutes later~_ **

**_  
_** There had been no indications that the man had left from his spot at the door. The knowledge that there was another presence right outside her flat was beginning to eat at her mind. Are hard as she tried to ignore the man, his ever annoying presence had pushed well past the point of irritating and to the point of unacceptable.

Looking down at her outfit, Shirley decided that it was probably unwise for an omega fresh out of heat to venture into a room full of unbound alphas that were under the influence. She went into her room and came out tying her dark red bathrobe around her and slipped on her slippers.

When she opened the door, she saw her sluggish friend was still standing there and the color from his face was beginning to drain. "Well, come along then!" Shirley said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs and down to the first floor where the door to 221C was wide open and overflowing with people. She helped place the man so was leaning up against the wall, but only to have him slide down into a sitting position on the floor. As Shirley made her way through the room she kept an eye out looking for Jacob. She finally found him sitting on his couch downing a bottle of beer sitting in between two omega girls.

"Mans!"

At the sound of his naming being called Jacob snapped his head up to look at an angry Shirley who stood in the middle of his living room with her hands on her hips dressed in her pajamas, bathrobe and slippers.

"Shirley! So you decided to crash the party! Always knew you'd turn out to be the type! Can't say much for your outfit though....."

"Jacob....What happened to our promise? You keep your party under control and I don't blow up the flat! That was our deal!"

"Nooooo! Our deal was I keep my music down, you don't blow up the flat!"

"And yet you still seem to struggle with even that!"

"Loosen up Shirley! Here, have something to drink!" As Jacob spoke he thrust a beer into Shirley's hand. Shirley looked up to tell Jacob off when she noticed that the alpha had gone back to his spot on the couch. With a roll of her eyes Shirley began looking around of a path to the door. As she made her way through the crowd she had the misfortune of being grinded upon twice and being mistaken for someone's ex whom they still had a grudge with.

She was almost to the door when something caught her attention. In a corner on the other side of the room, a small group of people were sitting smoking cigarettes. It was in this moment that Shirley remembered that during her heat she hadn't smoked once and realized she was gasping for a drag.

As she put her hand into the pocket of her bathrobe she felt a pack in her pocket. Without any regard to how she was dressed, Shirley made her way over to the small group. "Got a light?" She asked a beta who eyed her suspiciously. With a short nod, the beta pulled out a light and lit her cigarette. Shirley walked a bit away from the group and sat on a cushioned stool with her legs crossed. Her pajama bottoms were just barely noticeable with her bathrobe ending at her shines. Her gray tank-top was completely covered much to her relief.

Shirley continued smoking in peace, calmly strolling through her mind palace reorganizing her plans for ideas that would kept her from getting bored during winter break. This calmness was broke by the sound of someone calling her name. With a small shake of her head, drawing her back to reality, she looked around to see her blonde haired locker-mate.

"Shirley Holmes? What are you doing here?" John asked with his hands crossed over his chest. Although John would never admit it out loud, he was having a horrible time at the party. About five different omegas, only three of which were females, had tried throwing themselves onto him and he was getting sick of it.

"I live in the flat upstairs, came down here to chew Jacob out and now I'm having a drag. Care to join me?"

John rolled his annoyingly. "Medical student, remember? I don't exactly approve of those things."

"No, didn't think you would."

"And do I even want to ask why you're in your bathrobe?"

Shirley looked down at her attire. She hadn't thought much about her clothing, as long as it was comfortable and she looked fine in it, she didn't really care what she wore. She shrugged and took another drag. "I needed something to cover up and this was the easiest thing to find. Although I must say you're making quite a fashion statement, wearing a whole sheep? That's quite bold."

John took his turn and looked at his beige jumper. "Does it matter? Everyone's too drunk to notice anyways."

"Yeah, I honestly didn't think these parties were you were.....Thing."

"They're not."

"Wanna ditch?"

"Oh God yes."


	10. Of Cases and Dinner (Not) Dates

"Can I get you anything, tea or coffee?"

After walking up the seventeen stairs to Shirley's flat John Watson took in the room before him. The flat was filled with odds and ends, but the thing that stood out to him the most was the human skull sitting on Shirley's mantle like a trophy. There were papers laying about everywhere; notes, newspapers, and even case files. On the desk in the living room there lay a case file that was left open. Side was a picture of a young girl that looked familiar to John.

* * *

 

 **Name:** _Alisa Salko_

**Age:** _35_  


**Gender:** _Female/Omega_  


**Country of Origin:** _Russia_  


** Date of Birth: **  _October 19, 1979 _ **  
**

**Blood Type:** _O_  


**Height:** _5'7_  


**Appearance:** _Black hair cut at her shoulder, brown eyes, pale skin tone. Was last seen wearing a dark green, knee length dress with gray over coat._  


_Alisa Salko was last seen by her PA who was seeing her off to a plane headed to London, England. Her plane arrived and according to the pilot Mrs. Salko was seen getting off, although there were no security tapes to prove this. All her rivals have been questioned and all have alibis. Her only living relative, her brother Kent Morris, has had no contact with his sister in over ten years. She was forced into a bond at age 18, her alpha was killed by another alpha when she was 20. The killer was Gavin Powers, 27 year old alpha. According to reports, Gavin wanted Alisa as his omega and killed Kent in order to get to her._  


**Family:**

_Father:_ _Denis/_ Денис _Salko (deceased)_

_Mother:  Anya Salko (deceased)  
_

_Brother: Kent Morris, male/omega, currently living in Maine, America_

* * *

"Did you know her?" John asked as he looked over at the picture of the missing woman.

"Who?" Inquired Shirley from the kitchen as she made them both a cup of tea.

"This woman, Alisa Salko, you have her case file."

"Salko? Oh that! Oh no, that's just a copy I got from the Scotland Yard. You can tell by the ink of the paper that it's from a fax machine. Molly Hopper, we take Chemistry class together. She's an intern at St. Bart's, I asked her for a favor. It really is an interesting case!"

"Case? You're on a case?"

"Not exactly, take a seat and I'll explain it to you." Shirley said as she pointed towards two chairs by the fireplace with her head. On a side table next to John she placed the tray with the tea on before making her own cup and taking a sit in the leather black chair on the far side of the room.

John, following her action, took the red chair across from her, making his own cup of tea.

"Mrs. Salko is a Omega-equality activist. She was recently at a conference in America. After America she had conferences planned in England, Germany, France and one last on in China before returning home to Russia. You read the case file John, her PA saw her get on the plane, and no one say her getting off. DI Jones working for Scotland has known me for many years, we first back when I was a child and someone tried to murder my father, and he has hated me ever since."

"Hated you? But why?"

"Because apparently it looks bad when a seven year old has to tell you who the killer is. He missed a significant piece of evidence, I pointed it out to him, he shrugged me off, killer got away and killed three more people until Jones finally had enough, looked at the evidence and finally caught his murdered. When the press came looking for their story, they caught wind about what happened and it was all over the papers about who a seven-year-old outwitted the DI of the Scotland Year." John pulled a puzzled face, if the DI hated Shirley then why did he put her on the case? And where did Molly Hopper fit into all this? When John asked Shirley she gave a smug smile.

"Molly Hopper, as I said before, works as an intern for St. Barts. Now, although no one has found the body of Mrs. Salko, they did happen to the body of the only other passenger on the plane stuffed inside a wooden box that was suppose to be taken to Brazil. So it was rather simple, when Molly went to give DI Jones her report on the body she arrived at his office before he got there and faxed me Mrs. Salko's case file."

"Wait a minute! You mean you got some girl to steal for you?!"

"People are willing to do anything if you know what either they do or don't want. In this case it was the fact that Molly left work early two nights ago to meet up with an alpha and misplaced an arm. I found the arm for her, she got me the file, everybody gets what they want."

John pondered these things for a moment. "But why only Salko's file? Why not the case file on the man who was found in the box?"

"Oh, he wasn't important. Most likely he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and had to be disposed of."

For the next half an hour the two went back-and-forth talking about the case and all things related. As it turned out, the reason Alisa Salko looked familiar to John was because Harry use to have Omega-equality posters covering her room with Alisa Salko's picture on them. When Shirley commented that she hadn't heard of salko before the case John went on to tell about how Salko's case was pretty big case years ago. Although fights between alphas weren't uncommon, the killing had become such a big issue because it was Alisa, an omega, who had managed to capture the killer in the end.

After John had his third cup fo tea he noticed that he was quite hungry. when he asked Shirley about food she simply waved him off and told him to help himself as she looked over Salko's case file. John first went to Shirley's fridge, empty. With a sigh, he began searching through her cabinets, all of  them were empty as well.

"Do you have _any_ food?"

Shirley's head snapped up and made a face. It seemed that she had just noticed that he was no longer in his chair. Her eyes searched the flat for a moment until they found him standing in the middle of her kitchen. "Food? Hmm....Not sure, I believe the last meal I eat here was Chinese take-out. If there's any left I would have put it in the bottom drawer in the fridge, if there's nothing there then sorry, no food."

"No food?! And when exactly was this 'last meal?"

"What's today?" Shirley said casually as she went back to her case file. Eating slowed her down, and why would she want something that would only slow her mind down when she had such an interesting case in front of her? John Watson confused her, why did he care so much as to what she ate and when? Why hadn't he gone to any of the other smoker/omega/females in the room instead of her? _Sentiment_ whispered a voice in the back of her mind. Shirley made a disgusted face to herself, sentiment was nothing more than another chemical that was released in the human body. Useless. Why would you want to become attached to something when all things die anyways?

Shirley had to admit, it was nice. Having someone (besides her annoying brother) care for her. Normally, when someone would come into her house, she wouldn't be able to focus on anything else while they were there. It made her skin itched when someone she couldn't trust was in her space. What if they moved something? What if they messed up on of her experiments? No, she had already set up her flat with her own organization method. She would not risk some stranger messing it up because she didn't take precautions.

But did that mean she trusted John? With her things, yes. By not touching any of her things in their locker he had already show that he could be trusted more than most. Although yes, he had throw out an experiment or two of hers, but even she had to admit, it was time for those ones to go. First her things in her locker, then letting him into her house, and now with the food,  how far did this John Watson want to get involved with her life?

Shirley already knew quite well about John's 'crush' on her. It was obvious from the very beginning; John leaning in to smell her scent whenever he could, briefly touching her whenever he could, it was all alpha instincts and Shirley would not let herself get caught up just because some alpha's biology was acting up. But it wasn't 'some alpha', it was John.  John Watson who, for the life of Shirley, she never could understand.

John looked down at his wrist-watch. "Well, it's late anyways. Why don't we go out and get something to eat and then do some late night shopping? There's no way I'm letting you go home to an empty flat.

"I know a great Italian restaurant a few blocks down."

Shirley stood up from her chair and went to grab coat. As she reached for it she felt John grab her by her bicep and turn her towards him. They locked eyes for what was only a moment, but felt like an eternity. John cleared his throat and open his mouth as if he were to speak. But they both soon found themselves in a spell neither wanted to break. They stood like that, John holding onto Shirley's upper arm and Shirley staring back into his eyes. It was John who finally found the strength, or perhaps fear, to break the silence.

"Are you sure you want to go out in just that?"

It was then Shirley looked down to see she was still wearing her bathrobe.

* * *

"Shirley Holmes! So good to see you!"

Said a voice the moment Shirley and John walked into the restaurant. The man Shirley address as 'Angelo' was a rather tall man with a round belly. He was balding on the top of his head and had whiskers. John laughed in his head when he began to compare Angelo to the Italian restaurant owner in _'Lady and the Tramp'_. They were led to a large booth by the front window of the restaurant. As Angelo handed them both their menus, he went on to tell John how Shirley had apparently gotten him off of a murder charge. All the while Shirley seemed quite indifferent to the man's fondness of her.

John tried to keep a smile off of his face but found he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried his own fondness for Shirley seemed to keep growing. In some weird way, Shirley carelessness for herself was almost endearing. Her obliviousness to the rest of the world outside of her own to most would seem arrogant and irritable was endearing and charming to John.

Once they ordered their food, Shirley went on to tell John about other cases that she had 'assisted' on. Although the Scotland Yard were quite reluctant to take 'advice from a air-headed omega child', as DI Jones had so kindly put it. But one day, Jones was one a case and had hit a dead end. The press, the family, and his superintendent were all at his neck, and had been for almost a whole week. So one could imagine his frustration and anger when he picked up his phone to call upon Shirley to ask her to come to the station, when she solved the case _over the phone._ Ever since then DI Jones would go to 221B with case files and pictures, but never bring her to an actual crime scene.

"I look up at him and said 'You do realize that the father wasn't in town that day?' I mean, the plane tickets were right there under his breakfast bowl!" Shirley said as she took another sip of her drink.

"You mean it was right there the whole time? And no one even noticed it?!"

"Yeah, and what's even worse was that it was IN the pictures he brought over, they had the evidence for days and never even knew it!"

"Amazing!"

John and Shirley's dinner was cut short by the sound of sirens blaring through the night air. About three cop cars raced past the restaurant and made a right turn. 

"Shirley, isn't that towards your place?"

John and Shirley shared a look and knew they were thinking the exact same thing. As John gather their coats, Shirley called for Angelo. When John pulled out his wallet to pay Angelo insisted that the meal was free.

"On the house, for Shirley and her date!"

But John's 'I'm not her date' went unheard was Shirley dragged him down the road and back towards her flat.


	11. The Crime Scene

Because the restaurant wasn't far for Baker Street, rather than hailing a cab, Shirley and John walked swiftly to the flat. John could feel the adrenaline beginning its course, running through his veins. He could feel the rush pulsing through his body making him alert and more aware of what was going on around him.

When they finally turned the last corned and came upon the street where the flat, they saw a group of cop cars all surrounding the flat. Outside the flat Jacob and few of his kids stood outside being questioned by officers. The flat itself was roped off by yellow tape, it was clear from the outside that all the other party guests had either ran when the cops came or had been sent home.

As Shirley and John reached the flat a couple of the police cars were leaving with kids in the backseat who were either caught with drugs or were completely stoned. With a quick word to one of the officers, informing them at Shirley lived in the flat; both she and John were admitted into 221. As the two ran up the stairs to the door and into the house they were greeted by none other than DI Athelney Jones. "Why, Why, if it isn't the super sleuth. Let me guess, you wanna convince me that you had nothing to do with this?"

"If you haven't noticed Jones, I was out with my friend, John Watson. I can assure when we left from here nothing amiss ad happened. What has happened, if you don't mind me asking."

"I do in fact; this is my case and just because you live here doesn't give you all access to it!"

"That may be true DI Jones, but I do live here. This means I have a right to know what has happened. If you won't tell me I'll just ask someone else. Your officers already know I live here, I'm sure they'd be willing to tell me. Or I could just ask Jacob or Mrs. Hudson when she returns. After all, she is the landlady. So you ought to just tell me now, or I'll find our one way or another."

With a loud groan in defeat, DI Jones began to explain the situation to Shirley and John who was following close behind.

"We got a call that a Miss. Crystal Mill  had passed out at a friend’s house. When one of my men reached here he sent word for back up once he found the place filled with drunks, drug addicts, and people having underage sex. He was thanking able to detain a good portion of people here, but most of the kids here ran once they saw the sirens. Once we were able to detain everyone who was left we found the dead body of a young girl laying in your friend Jacob's kitchen. We had our ambulances and back of our cars packed with intoxicated kids. We had Jacob and, after he pointed them out, his friends who planned the party stay to help us tell us what happened and who were here. Anyone who was at least sober we got a name, number, and address from them and sent them home, the once who didn't flee at least."

As he spoke, DI Jones led Shirley through the flat and into Jacob's kitchen. In the middle of the kitchen lay a young girl in her early twenties with ginger hair and pale skin. As John looked her over, he noticed there was no small of alcohol or drugs coming off from her, and there was no physical sigh of any injuries that might have caused her to fall unconscious.

"Who planned the party?" Shirley asked as she bent down to examine the body.

"Jacob Mans, Lucy Gales, Neal Ross, Lacy Kelley, and Tramirimy Joy." 

Shirley made a face when she heard the last name. "Tramirimy?"

Jones gave a hearty laugh. "Yeah, he said it was a family name, his grandfather's or something. He went into this whole story about how his name means 'Supplanter' or something. If you ask me he's nothing but a small fish in a big pond trying to make a name for himself!"

"Tramirimy Joy.....Sounds familiar. Oh God....Joy? Alpha, short, scrawny has shaggy hair and big round eyes?"

"Yup, that's the one." Jones said with an amused expression.

"Go ahead and send him home Jones, he's useless. He's nothing more than an idiot who would have saved himself a lot of trouble if only he had been born an omega."  Shirley said with a spiteful tone and disgusted voice. Jones raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement with Shirley. Once the DI had left the room, John, who had been off to the side, came and got a closer look at the body.

"So, you know this 'Joy' person? Didn't think you knew anyone who actually liked to be social."

"Ha, I wouldn't say I 'know' him. We have the same math class. I'll admit, he certain got a head for numbers, but otherwise he's a complete imbecile. He tries an act how he thinks an alpha should act, but everyone can see right through him. It won't surprise me to find out his 'friends' were only using him for his money. My brother apparently did a background check everyone I have the slightest chance in even speaking to in this school. From what he said was that because of his math skills Tramirimy Joy is a business partner with his father who happens to both useless with numbers and owns our family some money. Apparently he was one of the candidates my father went through while trying to find me an 'ideal mate', like hell that'll happen!"

"There's something I don't get. Why did DI Jones leave us here when he said he didn't want you on the cases?"

"Because he's hoping I won't remember that last part and will give him some leads without me actually being on the case. Not that I honestly want to be, Crystal here probably overdosed or someone slipped something in her drink. There's nothing of interest, c'mom."

John couldn't help but feel something was wrong. He gave her body one last look over, he couldn't place it, but something looked familiar. Not the girl herself, but something about her had a sense of familiarity.

 

* * *

After following Shirley out from Jacob's flat, John decided it was time for him to head home. It was already well past midnight and he had to do some studying he had put off until last minute. With a goodbye to Shirley, John made his though the last few officers and people who were watching from afar.

With the road roped off, John had to walk a little ways before he could get to a road where he could hail a cab. As he gave the address to the school John sighed. He was getting into a bad habit taking cabs, taking one every now and then was fine. But he found himself taking them more often then he liked.

He needed a job.

Perhaps he could get one at St. Bart’s. He was studying to get his medical degree after all; maybe he could get some extra credit when he was there. Although the army was paying for his classes, books, etc. But there was still rent, food, clothes, and since he and Shirley shared the locker, whenever one of Shirley's experiments when wrong and did damage, they both had to pay. Shirley was good about it most of time, but every now and then there would be that one experiment that went off during class and would get a bit out of control.

John rubbed his eyes as he entered his dorm. There was a note on the fridge saying that Greg had gotten a put on for an extra shift at the station and would be staying late.

It was an old habit Greg and John had started, leaving notes, when one night someone had broken in when John was asleep one afternoon and hadn't done anything about it since he thought it was Greg leaving. It wasn't until Greg had returned that night when John realized what had happened. Thankfully nothing was stolen, but ever since the two had left notes saying where they were, when they left and when they would be back.

John collapsed on his bed, only taking time to kick his shoes and jacket off before letting him be lulled to sleep.


	12. The Letter

_Lady Margret’s Omega Care Center_  
211 Littleton road,  
 _Plainfield CA, U.S.A, 08673_

_John Watson_  
 _Sir Arthur Doyle's School_  
 _70 Hollows land,_  
London, England, 00000

_Dear Mr. Watson,_

_I am writing to you in regards to your young omega sister Harriet Watson. Of recent her behaviors have been wreck-less and she is out of control. We here at the Lady Margret’s Omega Care Center are doing all we can to help her. But unfortunately despite our best efforts she has resented all of advances. We ask kindly that you come pick up your sister at your earliest convenience. She is beyond our help and we suggest you seek out professional help for her. We have many different brochures with information on different rehabs that might be able to help. As you are your families had Alpha we will need your signature and a up-to-date identification for both you and your sister._

_We ask that you come for your sister between now and the New Year. Once the New Year starts your sisters contract with us will expire and any services from us from that point on will be an addition 50 pounds for each service. Should your sister deny our services yet still use them (Such as out lodging rooms, cafeteria, entertainment, etc) we will be forced to sent her to the Omega Camp in London. If this should happen we will no longer have any responsibilities concerning Miss. Harriet Watson._

_We thank you for using our services and if we can be of any help in the future do not hesitate to call us, e-mail us, or visit one of our centers. When you are ready to pick up your sister please call ahead and leave us your first and last name, family name, both you and Miss. Watson's family potions and when you would like to have her ready to be picked up._

_Wilma Rogers,_

_Head Manager of Lady Margret’s Omega Care Center_

_Office Number: 123-456-7890_

_Office Hours: Monday-Thursday: 10 am-6pm, Friday-Saturday: 11 am-7 pm, Sunday-CLOSED_

_E-mail: LMOCC.uk.com_

* * *

The inner Alpha in John growled at the letter in his hands. Lady Margret’s Omega Care Center was supposed to be the best Care Center in London. The only reason he was able to get Harry into the Care Center in the first place was because John's mother had faithfully supported them after Mr. Watson's death. The Care Center was one of the few that gave donations to the military and helped train people to send over to help with injured soldiers.

The Omega Care Center usual dealt with unbonded pregnant omegas, depressed or suicidal omegas. Any addicts there were brought there were usual those who were only at the early stages of addiction and simply needed a push in the right dictation. Harry's drinking problem hadn't been that bad in the beginning. John knew Harry use had one too many drinks, but the problem only seem to grow once Harry was forced to be bonded with Clara. The Featherfield family had been nice enough to accept their excuse that Harry's problem was because of her closeness with her father and that she was receiving help from the Omega Care Center for it.

But this would be the last straw, Harry and Clara were to bonded at the end of this year and with Harry being kicked out of the Omega Care Center the Featherfield family would sure back out now. John would have to send Harry home to be looked after by their mother. Maybe once the Featherfield family backed out he could get Harry to go to rehab. But there was no way on earth he would ever send her to an Omega Camp, just the thought made him shiver.

John himself had never been to any of the camps, the stories alone were able to scare people away. Although the advertisement and government kept insisting that the stories were greatly exaggerated, the stories kept coming.

John had once known a kid who he use to go to class with whose mother was from an Omega camp. She never talked much, always kept to herself and always did as she was told. She was a tiny fragile thing, skinny beyond belief and she was so pale that she was use spray tans just so her skin looked normal. Her eyes seemed to be hollow and had dark circles around them.

From what her son told John, his mother was put into the camps after his unbond grandmother died at a Care Center. His mother was raised at the camps and hadn't seen the outside world until his father had bought her from the camp. Apparently the whole place is run by Omegas; the only Alphas there were the people who owned the place, the guards, and the nurses/doctors there.

The food there was all rotten, the slept on old worn down mattresses. There was once a story in the newspaper about a reporter who was working for an Equality rights organization and had snuck inside one of the camps. From the pictures he had taken it showed a group of Omegas outside playing with a ripped basket ball net where torn clothes.

No one knew if the stories about the raping and murders there were true or not. But what John did know was that those you did get sent there didn't leave the same way. 

* * *

Sports week had come and gone sooner than John liked. It was the last day which meant it was their school's turn to play. Unlike most schools, Sir Doyle's played almost all of their first games of the season indoors. They had a whole indoor field for the school's private use. Even with the extra practice their team got, they had lost 5-10. Although they had lost the school had considered it an achievement that they had gotten to the final championship game.

With the season on hold for the Winter break, John began planning for the second semester of school. Without any word from the Featherfield, John didn't know what to expect when he returned home for the holidays. If the Featherfields did back out he would bring Harry back to live with their mother and see if he could convince her to go to a rehab. John never liked to use his authority as an alpha over people; it was why Harry wasn't at a rehab already. At one point, Harry had her own place and a job, but she lost both as she lost herself to her addiction.

As John got his suitcase out, he decided to take his mind off things and consider the offer Greg gad made him. Greg, who didn't have any family in the area, was planning a trip with a bunch of other guys to Florida. John's whole body seems to almost feel relief at the thought of not returning home. But, as the head family Alpha, taking care of the other family members was his responsibility

* * *

When John came into class the next day, he noticed that there was still an absence of a certain Omega. This puzzled John, Shirley had already returned home, so why hadn't she come to class? It was entirely possible that she had gotten so caught up in the case that she completely forgot about class. This had happened before; Shirley had been doing some kind of an experiment and had completely forgotten she had classes. Not that Shirley really cared about her classes, although John had somehow convinced her to go to most of her classes, there had been times when she would skip them for a smoke, or to work something she deemed more important. But she usually stayed on the school grounds.

As class continued on, John would sneak glances over towards the door, anticipating for when the black haired omega would burst through them dramatically.

but when the class had about ten minutes left, John knew Shirley would not be attending that day. Nor would she the next day or the days after that. Worry soon plagued John; he brought his concern to his teacher who informed him that Shirley had asked to take her exams before the rest of the class, as she would be away the week before Winter Break. She had of course passed the tests with high grades and was excused to come to class until the next semester.


	13. Preparing for Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Latin: Meus es tu  
> English: You are mine

Shirley's Gown

* * *

Shirley sat in front of her vanity, lightly applying blush. Her hair was worn down and draped down her back. Her bangs were braided and wrapped around her head with flowers band around her hand, following the braid. Her eyes left heavy with the make-up that her personal servant had applied, under orders from her mother.

The dress that had been picked out for her was ridiculous. She let out a groan when she saw the hot pink ball gown awaiting her on her bed. The skirt of the dress was layered with frills while the top was adorn with gems in the center and going around the waist. Although Shirley was already quite fit, the waist was incredibly small. A white corset with black lace was set out next to the dress. The one thing Shirley was grateful of was that the dress had straps; this would relive her chest and relaying on the tightness of the dress to keep the top up.

Shirley sat on a plush stool only dressed in her dark red bathrobe. In front of her, lying on the vanity, were sat out different pieces of jewelry. A large silver necklace with a diamond on in was in the middle with diamond stud earrings on either side of it. Matching silver shackle bracelets were also next to the earring on either side of the necklace.

Light pink blush, blood red lipstick, silver eye shadow, and black mascara and eyeliner.

All these things were placed before, ready to create a mask of a perfect submissive omega. She didn't mind it; she had done this hundreds of times before whenever her father's business partners came over for dinner. Create a picture of a perfect family, a male head alpha with a sweet little omega wife, a tall strong alpha son to take up his father's place, and a nice little omega daughter.

The perfect family.

None of this fazed her; it was an act that she had mastered. She knew every line, every expression, and every action. She had done it hundreds of times, and she could to it a thousand times again. She played her part with excellence and all with such skill any great actor would envy. Fake smiles, tears of sorrow, gentle touches and a soft tone in her voice.

No what bothered her was the small box wrapped up with a bow that was sitting on her lap. According to the maid it was a present from Mr. Brooke's son Richard. The box itself was wrapped in a dark red wrapping-paper and tied together with purple string that was tied into a bow on the top. It was tiny, which meant that it was most likely jewelry. A ring most likely, not an engagement ring, no that would have been to forward. And should tonight not go as their father's had planned; it would have made him look like an arrogant fool.

Shirley slowly and cautiously unwrapped the box. True to her exceptions, it was a ring. That fact that it was a ring did not disturb her, but rather the fact that the ring was of a black rose with sliver on the tips of each pedal of the rose. The ring itself was also made out of silver and on the inside there was an engraving: _Meus es tu_

Had someone sad the words aloud, Shirley would have laughed and gave a sneer while she began to deduce them to tears. Before some reason, the words, the ring, the black rose, it all gave her an odd feeling. Like something was coming, something big was coming. She closed the small velvet box that held the ring and rang for the maid to help her into the dress. She had a few hours before the guests arrived.

It was time to prepare for battle.

* * *

Shirley's ring:

 

 


	14. Meeting the Brooke Family

The hall where they would be having dinner was, much like the rest of the house, very Gothic. It was about twenty feet in height and the walls were decorated with old Victorian painting and windows carved into arches. Angels and gargoyles covered the room along with stain glass windows. The room was painted with a dark brown that matched the long stretched table and small skinny chairs. The carpet was a deep red that only went covered a small sitting around by the fireplace; the rest of the room was covered in a creamy tiles.

In contrast to the room; Shirley was as a peacock to the snow. Her bright colors draw all attention to her and made it almost impossible to look away. While the rest of the room was dark and detailed, Shirley was bright and flashy. She screwed her face up as she walked over to the settee. Shirley quickly took her place on the settee, sitting staring with a yearning expression. The shoes that had been picked out for her pinched her feet and were sure to leave ugly brushes on them. Her heels were 4 inches long and the shoe itself was, to Shirley's relief, rounded. It was open-toed and had a strap going around her ankle to keep the shoe from slipping off.

The sound of the large oak doors echoed through the hall. The young omega looked up to see a maid opening the doors to let her father and mother in.

Mrs. Violet Holmes's gown was much simpler. It was a small candle in comparison to Shirley's bonfire. It was a dark purple and was long where Shirley's was wide. It draped around her like a blanket and was only keep up by the tightness of the waist. The dark purple matched the room perfectly, leaving Shirley the main spectacle of the evening. Mrs. Holmes hair was put up in a tight bun leaving no hair out of place. A light gray shawl was wrapped around her shoulders, but wrapped in such a way that still showed off the Holmes family symbol.

Shirley's father was smartly dressed in a simply black tux, crisp white shirt with a matching black tie. His hair was smoothed back with gel and his usual gray stubble had been trimmed to only go around him mouth and under his nose. He kept an arm around his wife and bondmate's waist while keeping one arm free to do as he pleased, which at the moment happened to be to smoke a cigar.

Shirley met her father's eyes for only a moment, a quick glance to show her true thoughts on the matter, and returned eyes to the fire.

Mrs. Holmes went about the room, see that every detail was in place. Not one vase was to be slightly out of place, not one picture was to be slanted, not one fork or spoon out of place. Everything was to be perfect.

Mr. Holmes neither acknowledges his or daughter. He turned his favor to his mobile, in which he was inquiring Mycroft when he might make his appearance. Although they wanted to make sure Richard's impress was of Shirley, it would be improper for the head-alpha-to-be to not be there to greet their guests. Edward got his answer fairly quickly, his son was overseeing the household security, as an opportunity like won't likely come up again anytime soon. Sending a reply, he told his son to be down within the next five minutes.

Edward Holmes sent a disapproving glare towards his daughter when he caught her subconsciously rubbing her shackle bracelets. Gaining her attention with a couch, Shirley looked up towards her father and realized what she was doing. She rolled her eyes and moved her hands so they were tracing a pattern on the settee.

No words were past between the family, they all knew what one another thought on the matter. Arguments had long since past; Shirley had said all that she wanted and her father gave his grim reply. No more needed to be said, nothing was going to change so any remarks would have been irrelevant.

* * *

The Holmes family butler opened the dinning hall's doors and stood in between them as he announced the Brooke family.

"Mr. Howard Brooke, Mrs. Abigail Brooke, Lord Richard Brooke, and Lord Lyle Brooke."

Mr. and Mrs. Holmes stood next to each other while Mr. Holmes arm around his wife's waist. Shirley finally rose from her spot and gave a small smile.

Mr. Howard Brooke was not what people expected him to be. He was a man of average height, he had a small chubby face and big brown eyes hidden behind a pair of spectacles. His hair was a light brown with gray hairs starting to show. His belly wasn't large, but rather stuck out a bit. He had a good nature about him, and seems to try and lighten spirits when conversations took a turn for the worse.

Mrs. Abigail Brooke was the complete opposite of her husband. Where Howard was average and chubby, she was tall and thin. Her hair, which Shirley guess was blonde at one point, had almost completely turned gray. Her voice was high and crackly while Mr. Brooke's was low and mumbled. Her face was long and lean; her baby blue eyes were too hidden behind a pair of spectacles. Her long dark blue gown seemed to make her even thinner, almost to the point where a bust of wind might topple her over.

On either side of the couple were two children, both boys. The older of the two was Richard; His features were dark yet handsome. He had short black hair with match dark brown eyes. He was about an inch short than his father, yet took on his mother's skinnier figure. He gave a toothy smile and a low bow, his smile throughout the entire evening never seemed to falter, but worse, seem to widen.

He took in Shirley with a quick glance, but soon turned back to their hosts. Shirley herself had to admit, Richard was quite handsome. Although his seeming endless smile made him seem mischievous, his dark features gave him a mysterious feeling, which made Shirley quite intrigued.

The other Brooke boy was Lord Lyle who was no more than 7 or 8. Although he hadn't presented yet, the younger siblings were usual omegas. Lyle, much like his father, had a chubby face and light brown hair. He had his mother's baby blue eyes which gave him the overall appearance of innocence. But the look in his eyes matched the ones of his older brother; mischievous.

The two head family alphas shook hands and greeted each other. They shook with their hands, keeping their left on their omega.

After a moment Shirley sat back down as the two alphas spoke with each other. The first to greet Shirley was the youngest Brooke, Lyle. At first he tried to keep up a facade of importance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Holmes, I'm Lord Lyle Brooke."

With a small laugh Shirley joined in the act.

"The pleasure is all mine Lord Brooke, please call me Shirley. Why don't you come sit with me?"

It was very rare for people to bring their families to business dinners. It was even rarer that their families were enjoyable. Shirley found most children annoying and whinny. But there were always those few that were curious and full of surprises. Lyle gave a pleased small and hopped up onto the settee next to Shirley.

"What are we having for dinner?" The young boy asked.

Shirley smiled and remembered how many disgusting dinners she had scarf down because some dignitary was visiting and requested some foreign meal.

"Italian Chicken with pasta and rice with dumplings."

"And for dessert?"

"Chocolate Cake."

"I like it here."

"Hmmm, maybe I can trade you with Mycroft."

It wasn't until that moment that Shirley had noticed was there and talking Richard. The two seemed to be getting along quite well, much to Shirley annoyance-

Oh.

Two things happened all at once. Their impact had Shirley a bit dizzy for a moment. But she soon recomposed herself. One, as Mycroft and Richard were talk, Richard said something. Not just a something, but something made Mycroft's face fall. HIs expression, for 1.3 seconds, was one of frustration and irritation. The second thing that happened was that Richard's scent hit Shirley like a smack in the face. It was a calming yet terrifying thing.

In a word, it smelled like London.

Like something from a park in the middle of a city, or an oasis in the middle of a desert. It smelled of smoke, perhaps brunt from the bark of a tree. It was rich and smooth. Like a mixture of a finely aged wine and that new car smell. It was fresh and alluring, something that was both luring and repulsive. But there was something underneath it all, like the smell of your favorite dinner that fills the whole house and makes your mouth water.

If Shirley hadn't been acting the entire time her face would have paled. Her knees would have buckled and she would have been trembling. The fact that it took all her might to not submit should have scared her.

But she was acting, she wasn't some trembling child, she wasn't scared. So she made sure not to move one muscle out of place and continued to pretend listening to whatever Lyle was saying.

Maybe this evening wouldn't be so bad after all....


	15. Pleasing All Parties

Mr. Holmes and Mr. Brooke were each seated at either end of the table with their omegas seated to their rights. On Mr. Brooke's left sat his son Richard and to Mr. Holmes left was his oldest Mycroft. Seated in between Richard and her mother was Shirley, and across from her and in between Mrs. Brooke and Mycroft was Lyle.

The servants came out served the first meal; soup. A creamy garlic soup was served in small white bowels with a small mint leave seated on the surface of the soup. Cloth made napkins were placed on laps and necks and the group began to eat their soup. The act of eating soup was a complex one. The first step is that you must know your place.

Mycroft, being the oldest and an alpha, could eat his at whatever pace he wanted. He set a steady pace for himself and gently sucked the soup off his spoon as he brought the entire oval into his mouth so he wouldn't make a sound as he ate. Mr. Holmes, Mr. Brooke, and Richard Brooke all took up the same pace.

As an omega, it's your job to be perfect. If you are perfect, then you are flawed. If you are flawed, then one might be disgusted with you. If you are disgusted, then you cannot be treasured. If you are not something to be treasured, then want is the point of you? Omegas are precious, they were supposed to be like rare jewels that should be hidden away or displayed for their beauty. So, Shirley, Mrs. Holmes, and Mrs. Brooke began eating their soup at a slow pace. Slowly and gently letting the soup flood onto their spoons, then cautiously, almost as if they were scared it might sip; they brought their soup up to their lips and slowly sucked on the spoon soundlessly.

All the while not a word was said. They continued eating as if they were completely oblivious to the other people at the table. It was only when Shirley was halfway through her bowel when she realized Richard had entirely deviated from the rest of the group at the table was staring at her.

His head was fully turned towards her, a small almost invisible smirk played across his face. His eyes were half-shut, as if they were duping. All the while he continued to feed himself his soup without missing his mouth once or dipping anywhere. His hand was propped up on his elbow, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Shirley was almost certain everyone, except Lyle who seemed to be off in his own state, knew what Richard was doing. But still, they continued to ignore him and carried on in their own state of numbness.

Once they were finished the second meal was served and conversation soon made its way to the table.

Mr. Howard Brooke was the head of a funding serves. His business had employees all over different countries that would set up fundraisers for different businesses. His last fundraiser in which he worked alongside Mr. Edward Holmes was a fundraiser for the Military. Mr. Holmes never liked these types of men; lots of money went through their hands, with the slight change of a single number over half of a organizations money could easily slip into their pockets.

The Prime Alpha Group was an organization which was responsible for all alphas in their destruction. Laws, crimes, business, anything that has to do with any alpha and they'll know. To be invited to speak at their galas was a huge honor. This seemed to be the main course of their conversation. The Holmes were lucky enough to receive an invitation to the gala and promised the Brooke family that they would see them and be sure to listen to Howard's speech.

Although the omegas were allowed to speak during dinner conversations, Shirley didn't utter a word. Richard had yet to take his eyes off her, which unnerved her to no end. With him sitting so close to her, his scent didn't help her nerves either. But what made Shirley truly uncomfortable, was the fact that she began to blush.

This fact alone put her in a state.

"So Edward, in your letter you mentioned the new software."

"Ah yes, Project Green. It's a software that will enable it's user to control his or her home from their computers at work, their cell phone, or any wi-fi enabled device."

"Good god, all that from a software?!"

"Not exactly, it's a two-piece project. The software will enable the user, meaning it will keep record to all their accounts, what’s being used and what's not. If someone has security cameras the software can let the user see what the cameras are seeing and even turn them off or on. But there comes with a catch, anyone will be able to get the software. For those who do they will be able to get the basics: control over outdoor lights, home security, cameras, etc. But there is also an advanced mode. This will only require one piece and gives the user complete control."

"Complete control? What do you mean?"

"The user will have access to any accounts that are opened within their household, they can choose what websites they household can visit and what they can't. They can even hack onto any devices, accounts, etc. It will give them complete control."

"How does that work? I mean, isn't the government worried that this could enable someone to control them?!"

"As you know, every device has a number. A product number, manufacturer number and so on. Before the user is able to have control they must enter the device number, the Wi-Fi password, they must also be logged into their account and have any other accounts logged in so they can have access to them."

"But what about the hacking? That would mean they wouldn't need all that security logged in such as passwords."

"Like I said, we're still working on it."

* * *

Once they finished eating, they retired to the drawing room. Mr. Holmes and Mr. Brooke both resigned to smoking cigars and the ladies to having a small plate of dessert. Although Richard and Mycroft had spoken on multiple accounts during the remainder of the evening, it was obvious Richard's attention was fixed on Shirley.

So it was that halfway through Mr. Holmes suggest Shirley take Richard on a tour of the manor grounds before it got too late. As Richard and Shirley rose from their seats in the drawing room, Richard put out his arm for Shirley to took, which she gladly did.

Shirley showed Richard to a cobble stone pathway which lead from the house through the Holmes gardens. The gardens were one of the Holmes greatest achievements. For they were famous for their designs and rare species of plants. Their many fountains and marble statues were quite popular and were mention in varies magazines and articles.

"Miss. Holmes, I know that you are not a foolish girl and that you are cleverer than people give you credit for. So can I believe that you know the true intentions of my families visit tonight?"

"Yes Mr. Brooke, I happened to hear my father talking with my mother when the letter was first sent. Not only that, but it wasn't a hard leap, my father has wanted me to be bonded for some time now. Had it not been you, it would have been another."

"I had thought as much. Am I also correct to think that you had no choice in all this? Trust me when I say that it would not offend me if it so. My father has been pressuring me for many months now about getting myself settled down with an omega. I had no intentions to do so until my father mentioned to me about a Mr. Holmes inviting our family over for dinner. I agreed and told my father that I would come with them and on the least meet with Mr. Holmes omega daughter. I am sorry if I am being to forward, but I must say that I am very glad I did agree."

Shirley felt a course of heat rush through her and a blush rise out of her cheeks. "Thank you Mr. Brooke, I would be lying in saying to say that this night has been a total waste. You are correct in thinking that I had no choice. I was allowed a few short days back at my flat then I was called to stay here for the remained for the time until the New Year starts. I will confide in you that I have a very stubborn spirit, and because of this my father worried that I would never find a bondmate."

"Ha, I believe than we suffer from the same problem. If you'll have me, I'd like to make a proposal, a final solution to our final problem. You are a fine lady Shirley Holmes, one I would not mind sharing my life with, and over time I think we might become good friends. I do not trick myself into believing that we might love each other one day, for I find love to bothersome and rather annoying all together. But my belief is that we can rid our parent's of their worry should we bond. I can provide you with the money to continue your studies and I would give permission for you to join whatever workforce of your choosing. I do not need your answer this minute, as you know I will be staying here at the Holmes Manor until Christmas, but will require an answer by then."

Shirley gave a small smile and stopped them in the middle of the cobble stone path. "I do not need to think it over. It would be an honor and a pleasure to bond with you. I find you quite tolerable and would rather you than some proud and arrogant alpha who would keep me in his bed all day. With you I might still have a chance in having a life rather than becoming a waste and whore at the same time. Yes, I think our match will be quite pleasing to all parties."


	16. Phone Calls

"Hello, John Watson speaking."

There was static filled silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds, and then a high pitched voice screeched over the line.

"Johnny? It's your mum. Did you receive any letter concerning Harry? I was told it should gotten to you within the past few days."

John blink in surprise, his mum hadn't spoken to him in months, even before he had left for school. She had become a shell of herself after their father had died. John would have gladly given all the family responsibilities to his mother, but it became painfully obvious that wouldn't happen; she would stay in bed all day, for days she wouldn't eat, sleep became impossible without using sleeping pills. It got to the point where John was about to call a doctor. To hear her speak, and with such a cold emotionless voice, it was like a slap in the face.

"Yeah mum, I got the letter. School lets out in a few days; I was planning on picking her up-"

"No need, The Featherfield family decided to go ahead with the bonding. Clara is her bondmate now and alpha, so she was able to pick her up. They're planning sending her to a private rehab, the......oh what was it.....Paradise Falls I believe it was. You can look it up online if you want more information on it."

"Oh. When will there be a ceremony? This is all pretty sudden-"

"There won't be one. They wanted to get this all over with so they went ahead and let them bond and them went down and got them registered."

"Whoa....I thought Harry had her heart set on having a ceremony?"

"Whoa....I thought Harry had her heart set on having a ceremony?" "Well....Sometimes you have to compromise. Oh yes, you should also be receiving a moving truck in a few days. I'm moving out; with both you and Harry gone this house is too big for one person. The new place, it's an apartment building closer to the Featherfield's house so I'll still be able to see Harry when she returns. Your stuff should arrive within the next the few days, I managed to get it all packed into about five or six boxes, so it shouldn't over crowd your place too much."

"John-"

"No mum, that is exactly what you're doing. And no one decided to talk to me about this?"

"*sigh* What do you think I'm doing right now? We're talking, so if you have anything to say about this-"

"Mum, what's done is done, I can't undo anything, so why the hell does it matter what I have to say about this? You and Harry went ahead and did what you two thought was best. Yes it's great that Harry and Clara are bond and Harry's getting help. Yes it's great that you've finally decided to come out and join the rest of the world for once. But did it ever occur to either of you two that I might have wanted to be there when all this happened?"

"Well I'm sorry John, but 'all this happened' last minute. I don't know what you want me to say or do, but like you said, what's done is done. You can go visit Harry at rehab to congratulate her, although I'm pretty sure she's still mad at you, not that I blame her...."

"What- what do you mean 'not that I blame her'."

"It was perfectly clear to everyone except you that we're not doing okay. Me and Harry were grieving and what do you do? You just get up and leave us! You all but abandoned us!"

"I didn't 'abandon' anyone! Harry had debts, you, like you said, were still grieving, and there was no way I'd be able to pay for school! There was no other way!"

"Just admit John, in truth your pleased about this!"

"And is that really that bad? Is it truly that horrible? That I'm actually happy and finally getting what I want for once?"

"No, but asking us to be happy for you is. How can you expect us to be happy knowing that you're going far away and getting shot at in some God forsaken desert?!"

"I never asked you to be happy about it, but a little support or encouragement once in awhile would be nice!"

"Well sorry! But THAT is too much to ask!"

John winced as he heard his mother slam the phone done. The all too familiar dial took the place of her voice until it was replaced with silence as John pocketed his phone. Well there goes all his Christmas plans; he might as well just stay at the dorms for Christmas.

It was when that the dorm door cracked opened and John's roommate came in buried beneath three layers of clothing. Greg's light brown hair had a lay of white seated neatly on the top of his head. The tip of his nose, ears and his cheeks had all a light pink tint to them from the freezing cold. His hands were covered by both gloves and mittens. His head was only protected with a long scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

"You look like shite." Greg said as he began to take off each lay of clothing.

"You don't look much better." John sat as he slumped down onto his bed.

"Yeah, but I will once I get back from Florida! I'm gonna spend all day at the beach and get tanned so when I get back I can brag to everyone!"

"Hey Greg, it's not too late to change my mind is it?"

"Hmmm? Suppose not, we're leaving in a couple days so it might be hard to get a plane ticket. We got three rooms and each room has two beds in it. There's only five of us so there should be an extra bed, if not I'm sure one of us will be willing to share."

"Great! I'll check online for a ticket and let you know!"

* * *

The group of boys met in the lobby for the dorms. With suitcase in hand, John walked down to the lobby where three of the guys were waiting. Greg had just gotten out of the shower last John had seen him and said he would be a little late. From what Greg had told him the three others were Jackson Young, a guy from the football team that John know, and two guys from Greg's English class, Alex and Sam Peterson.

"Hey Jackson!" John called out as he neared the men.

"Hey Johnny! Alex, Sam, this is John Watson. This guy saved our arses during Sports week."

As they shook hands a thud sound came from the stairwell. Greg Lestrade was all packed and was lugging down a suitcase and a duffel bag. "Look who finally decided to join us!" Shouted Sam as they all began to pick up their luggage.

"Yeah yeah, kept it down will ya Sam! We don't need you getting us in trouble right before we leave!"

As they took their things and headed out to Greg's car, John took a second and looked back towards the dorms. The next time he would be back he would be going into training for military. Not real training mind you, it was like going through a preview of what they would be going through, an exam rather to see if they could handle going out into the war. But John was sure he would make it, and then he would finish school, go into training and then off to wherever they ship him to. He would have to get use to traveling, being in the sun all the time.

But nothing could prepare him for the true experience of war.

* * *

In another part of London, Shirley Holmes sat in her bedroom at her parent's house. She and Richard had announced their engagement, and as they expected, both their parents were ecstatic. Although Mr. Holmes wanted them bonded and married as soon as possible, both the Brookes' and Shirley thought it best to wait and plan a proper ceremony.

At the moment, Richard was off with Mycroft and Mr. Holmes 'hunting'. Although if they were truthful it was more of an examination. Apparently, Mycroft had been keeping tabs on Richard. He found that Richard had more than a little influence in his father's work. There had been three different scandals that centered on them and Richard 'took care' of all them. When a scandal first came into light, they were able to track it down to the Brooke's company. From there it seemed Richard took over and was able to pin-point it one of their workers. It wasn't uncommon; a worker changes a number and pockets some of the money the company makes.

But Mycroft being the nosy prat that he was had to look into the matter himself. Meaning that Shirley wasn't going to see Richard until that night when the men returned. Planning for the wedding wasn't going to start until the Holidays were over. Which Shirley was very glad for, she wasn't exactly too thrilled on getting married.

Bored out of her mind, Shirley was beginning to itch with the need of something to do. An idea struck her; she went over to the nightstand next to her bed. On the nightstand was a pink 50's phone, it had fluffy pink feathers on the receiver.

"Hello, is Molly Hooper there?"

"This is Molly, who is this?"

"Molly, it's Shirley, we have the same chemistry class."

"Oh, Shirley! C-can I help you?"

"Yes actually. Is it true that you are interning at the morgue at Bart's?"

"Yeah.....Why?"

"Cause I need your help. Have they done an autopsy on Crystal Mills?"

"Ummm.....Yes, why?"

"I need to see the report!"

"What?! Shirley I can't! I almost got caught last time I helped you! The only reason Olivia hasn't reported me was because I promised her I'd-"

"Molly this is important! Could you at least tell me what the report was?"

"*sigh* Fine.....Cause of death was overdose. We found drugs in her system, but the drugs aren't what killed her. Instead, the drugs in her system mixed with the suppressors that were already in her system cause her heart to stop. As you know, there are different types of suppressors. Miss. Mills had been taking Ultra-Plus. During an Omega's heat, their heart rate picks up to their MHR, their Maximum Heart Rate. Ultra-Plus helps by lowering an Omega's Heart. While most drugs cause the users heart rate to speed up, with the mixture of Ultra-Plus it causes the drug to have an opposite effect, which in turns slows the heart so much that it eventually stops."

"And that was what killed Crystal?"

"Yeah.....she must have been taking suppressors in secret and then at the party someone must have given her drugs. With the mixture of the both caused her heart to stop."

"In secret? No one knew she was taking suppressors?"

"Crystal was living off of her parent’s money, and according to their records she wasn't on suppressors. So she must have gotten them from someone else or with her own money."

"Right.....Any news on the investigation?"

"Why would they investigate? Isn't it obvious? I mean, there were plenty of people at the party who were doing drugs; she could have gotten it from anybody! The kids who planned the party all said they had no clue there was any drugs there and the kids they brought back who were too intoxicated were too far out to even remember they even took drugs! There were no cameras; no one even had a past with drugs-!"

"Molly Wait! Say that again!"

"-.....There were no cameras, no one even had a past with drugs."

"So, no one, not even the kids who were completely stoned, had drugs in the past?"

"Well....No, the police say they were 'hit-and-quit'."

"So if since none of them had any drug history than the person who was giving out the drugs must have been sober, or at least mostly sober. So he or probably fled the scene when the police arrived. Ask the kids if they are missing any money. If they are than it could be anyone. If no one is missing money they it will mostly likely be a person of greater status or at least comes from money."

"Okay..... I'll- Ummm, let them know.....Anything else?"

"No, bye!"

"Okay.....Um, bye."

*Click*

 


	17. Fun in the Sun

* * *

Why couldn't all climates be like Florida? John wondered for the third time that day. He and the other guys had gotten settled and were now at the hotel's private beach. Jackson and Alex were currently at the Hotel's outdoor Bar & Grill getting drinks and some food for them all. John and Greg had laid out their towels and were lying in the sun. Sam had run straight towards the water the moment he set foot on the sand; the poor fool decided not to wear any shoes.

"No school, no families, no worries, why haven't we done this sooner, John?"

"No clue Greg, although I love England and can't imagine living anywhere else, Florida bets England when it comes to weather."

"Agreed."

The two gave out a content sigh as they put on a pair of sunglasses and crossed their arms behind their heads. John smiled contently as he heard Sam splashing merrily in the distance. He could see and feel Alex and Jackson's shadow past over him as they returned to their spot. The hotel had beach chairs with umbrella's set up on one half of their property while the other half was all plain sand. A little ways over there was a sandcastle making tournament going on. While Alex suggested entering, none of the others guys would agree, wanting nothing more than to relax.

Now John, being an Alpha in society for many years, has learned how ignore many scents and to center in on specific ones. Other alphas, for instance, to each other have similar scents. But even so, they can still spot them out. It's like smelling the same thing over and over; it eventually begins to lose its scent. You can smell something over and over and its scene many seem like it's starting to fade, while when someone else smells it, it still smells fresh and new.

Betas were something no one had to worry about. Most of them didn't have a scent, and the few who that did had a dull scent that could hardly be smelt.

No, the real problem was the Omegas. While some omega scents were overwhelming and made some feel like they were drowning in the scent. While others had an almost arousing affect; it was calming yet wild at the same time. It could draw other towards them or push some away.

A study had been done once that it was completely subconscious and that one could change how they reacted to someone. It was how people use to cope in certain arranged marriages. John had heard stories about alphas or omegas who couldn't stand the scent of the person they were bonded to and to cope began making themselves believe they liked the other person's scent.

Though John didn't need to persuade himself when he smelled something he liked. As he sat there in the sun he felt Jackson bump him with his elbow.

"Check it out, looks like we're not the only ones here from Doyle's."

A little ways over was a group of about 10 people, varying in ages and genders. The group sat conversing with each other, some eating, some sun bathing, but what stuck out was they all carried some type of item that had the school's logo on it. An older girl lay in the sun on top of a towel with the logo enlarged on it. Another girl, much younger, had the logo printed out on a large bag. A man shoving food into his mouth had the logo on his hat.

The sight of the familiar logo made John groan and gave him a warm feeling at the same time. This trip was meant to be like an escape from the school, but the thought that he could call something familiar with some sort of family relation made him happy. Even though he was head alpha in his family, he would have to admit his family at times had seemed to have more power over him than he had.

As John came out from his thoughts he realized he has been staring at the group and had caught someone's attention.

"Oi Blondey! If you really want some of this then stop gawkin' and get over here!"

* * *

"So, you're from Doyle's as well?" Asked a man who was serving the hot dogs and hamburgers. The men looked in his late thirties-early forties, obviously the supervisor.

"Yeah, I'm taking my last year there. I'm going to be taking a tutorial training before going off to St. Bart's. I'm going to try and get my degree in medical so I can become an Army Doctor." John said as he held out his plastic plate for the man to put the burger onto.

"Sounds like a good plan, I know one of the teachers at St. Bart's, and perhaps I can get him in touch with you."

"That'll be great! I'm John Watson by the way."

"Hank Thomas."

* * *

 

John and others sat on a large beach blanket eating their lunch while talking with the other students. Apparently, the students were all part of a Marine Biology club and were coming to watch baby sea turtles hatch. The club President, a girl named Willie Louis, had an uncle who owned a small motel nearby that had a small portion of beach that had a nest of turtles.

"So, how long you boys staying?" Asked a kid, who John believed his name was Henry, right before stuffing a hand full of crisp in his mouth.

"For about a week, we were thinking about renting out a speed boat. You guys know anyone?" Jackson said lean towards the other students.

John froze for a moment, boat? No one had said anything about a boat? John knew he certainly wasn't going to pay for it. He only had enough money for food and a little extra in case he wanted to buy a souvenir. He gave Greg a look and knew he was thinking the same thing. A bad feeling grew in his stomach; red alarms began sounding out in his head.

John looked over towards Alex, he didn't seem effect.

"Oh yeah, Willie's uncle got a friend who owns a boating business. I bet he could hook you up with a deal."

"Cool, yeah we'll totally look into it!"

It was then that Sam came running out of the water and towards the group. John squinted his eyes and noticed there was something in Sam's hands. Something small, red and....had claws. John realized that Sam was yelling and had a pained express.

"GUYS! GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

As Sam neared the group he kept waving his hands around and flaring his hand around that a crab that pinched and grabbed onto. When Sam finally reached the group the crab seem to notice it was outnumbered and let go of Sam. Alex, with a rock in its hand, came over and raised the rock about to throw it at the crab.

"No wait!" John called and grabbed Alex by his wrist.

By simply flicking some sand towards the crab, the small creature side-stepped away back towards the wet sand.

"Stupid little...." Alex's muttering was caught off by the 'Awww''s from the girls in the club.

"Oh my gosh, the poor little guy!" "You saved him!" "That's so nice of you, John!" “You’re a hero!"

John all but cringed at the overwhelming scents coming from the group. Now with the groups attention pointed towards him, John could smell some of the omegas trying to produce large amounts of scent around him.

* * *

"So did you get any of their numbers?" Were the first words out of Jackson's mouth.

After saying their good-byes to the other students, John and the others found a small restaurant near the beach. The restaurant had a 60'-70's theme, it was a Grill & Bar that was family owned. They were seated in a booth on the side of the restaurant. After ordering their drinks they began talking about their plans for the next day.

"I think a few of them put their numbers into my phone." John answered as he looked through the small plastic menu.

"Hey, you guys get a good look at Willie? Damn, if I knew she went to our school sooner I would've been huntin' her out since the first day!" Alex said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Jackson, what was that you were saying earlier about getting a boat? You know we ain't got the money." Said Greg putting down his menu, having decided what he wanted.

"I was just joking, I mean, what are the odds we'll run into them again? It's Winter Break, it's Florida, and this place is packed with people! What are the odds we'll run into them again?!" Jackson, wanting to change the subject off of him, spoke towards John. "Hey Johnny-boy, from what I've heard those beach bunnies aren't the only omegas you've been able to charm. Word around campus is that Johnny here has been trying his luck with Shirley Holmes."

"Holmes? Is that that girl in our History class who kept correcting the teacher?" Sam asked.

"Yeah!" Spoke Alex. "I know her, she might be a pain in the arse, but she's probably one of the hottest omegas at school! Why the last time I saw her Carl, you know that guy who was dating Crystal Mill, was trying to chat her up!"

"Hold up, Crystal Mill, you mean that omega that died at Mans' party?" John asked, suddenly curious as to how and why Alex knew her.

"Yeah, from what I heard her Carl broke up with her cause he caught her chatting on him."

"Really?" Sam said confused. "Cause the guy I sit next to in class told me it was cause she was doing drugs. Whichever way I don't blame Carl. I mean, what kind of stupid omega chats on their alpha? All their asking for is trouble. And if she was doing drugs that makes her even stupider!"

"Oh, why you say that?"

"Come on, Jackson, didn't you learn anything at school? Addict Omega not only put themselves at risk, but their children and depending on what type of drugs you take you can make your scent toxic to certain people."

"Wait a minute, Alex, you haven't any idea who Crystal was cheating with?"

"Where've you been? Living under a rock? It's been going around the whole school. They said Carl caught her in bed with Tramirimy Joy."


	18. All on A Christmas Day

Christmas day was spent at the Holmes' Manor; the Brooke's joined the Holmes' during the early evening and spent the night at the manor. Besides the tradition of gift giving, Christmas day past much like any other day.

Richard joined the family for breakfast and afterwards spent the late morning taking a stroll around the manor grounds. He was joined about halfway by Mycroft. It hadn't escaped Shirley that Mycroft seem to be very curious of Shirley soon-to-be alpha. On Christmas day alone there were three incidents that Shirley noticed Mycroft seem to corner Richard off alone. Richard seemed unaffected by this, in fact he seem to enjoy it. Any chance he got to show off he took. Not the Shirley blamed him, Richard was truly brilliant.

Lunch on Christmas was not served. Instead a small snack was provided; cut sandwiches with fruit, scones with jam and cheese and crackers. This meal was eaten in the green room; a room with glass walls that looked over the backyard of the manor. Much to Mrs. Holmes disappointment, he hadn't snowed but instead had only rained. So despite the dying plants that had gone brown with decay, the outdoors had a fresh, renewed smell that made evening and early morning walks pleasant.

Presents were not opened until Mr. and Mrs. Brooke arrived along with their younger son. Out of everyone there Lyle was the one to receive the most gifts. Shirley had received mostly jewelry and clothes made from expensive materials. But once all the presents were opened a maid entered the room saying there was a package that had arrived for the omega girl.

Puzzled looked came upon the group when they realized that none of them had ordered anything.

Mr. Holmes told the maid to bring the package in at once. Although by the fond smile on the maids face and her giddiness, Shirley should have guessed what had arrived. But even she had to admit the mystery of the package puzzled her as well.

A medium size bow was brought into the room carried by the butler. The maid stood aside holding the large oak doors open as the butler came in carrying a medium sized cardboard box. Shirley guessed almost immediately what was inside the package; of she noticed small holes going along the side and top of the box.

Everyone seemed to be one edge as they tried to peer into the box as Shirley began to open it.

A small whimper started up as Shirley pulled out the small puppy that was peacefully sleeping inside the box. The small whimper turned into something which sounded close to a howl as Shirley placed the puppy on her lap. The pup couldn't have been more than a few weeks old. Still new to its legs, the poor creature moved unsteadily on the girl's lap. Holding the pup in her arms, Shirley brought it up to her neck to it could smell her.

"Why, who on earth- Shirley, have you have idea who sent you this?!" Mr. Holmes said as a small huff escape the pup before he returned to sleeping.

"Actually, yes. I think I might."

* * *

John knew he shouldn't be thinking about it right now, but he couldn't help it. There outside was a cute girl waiting for him in a bikini and here he was trying to call her locker-mate.

Mary Mostan wasn’t overly hot. She wasn't a beach blonde, nor was she tan and had a gorgeous hourglass shaped body. Her hair wasn't super curly, nor was it silky. She didn't have bright blue eyes that could outshine anything. Instead she had blonde almost yellowish hair that was cut so it just curled behind her ears. She wasn't pale or tanned, she was evenly toned. Her chocolate brown eyes went quite well with her hair, much better than any blonde-haired-blue-eyes model. Her soft voice made her seem so much more innocent than she actually was.

But there John was, upstairs in the hotel on the phone waiting for a certain raven haired omega to pick up. John told Greg he would meet them at the beach in a couple of minutes and gave the excuse he needed to call home to make sure a package he had ordered had gotten picked up by someone.

John wasn't sure if it was relief or nervousness that went through him as he heard someone pick up on the other end of the line.

"Hello, you have reached the Holmes residents; may I ask who is calling?"

"Ummm.....This is John Watson, can I speak with Shirley Holmes please?"

"One moment, sir."

John held his breath as he heard shuffling noises in the background in the receiver. "Hello, John?"

"Shirley! Listen, are you still working on the Mill case? You know, the girl who died at the party on baker Street?"

"I suppose, I've taken a break so to speak-"

"I've got news on it."

"What?! Tell me everything!"

John began relating to Shirley everything he had been told at the diner. He could practically hear the gears in Shirley's head as she took in the new information. It was rather strange to John, he found himself not wanting to finish speaking, that maybe he might have more time with Shirley. He found the young female omega quite fascinating, something only few omegas were. Most would dress themselves up, paint their face with make-up and cover themselves with perfumes. And for what? To be treated like a toy? Used for its purposes then left lying around until the next time its owner took interest in them?

And the other half of omegas who weren't like that was shy pitiful things that would give themselves up to the first alpha that would inquire after them. John supposed that was why so many were surprised when people started to protest for Equality. At times it felt like omegas simply didn't care, and alphas certainly didn't mind, so why would anyone what to change anything? They were calling it the turn of the century, what happened now would change the ten years. Would omegas become equal with alphas, or on the least betas? Or would they continue on living underneath them, carrying the burden of the future generations on their shoulders but have no say in their affairs?

That was why Shirley intrigued him so much, because she was neither. She was naturally beautiful and didn't feel the need to show herself off. She certainly wasn't shy; she would the best and only the best. But most of all she didn't let the affairs of the world move her so much. Yes, she thought omegas should be equal with alphas, but she didn't let that thought rule her life. Rather than shouting out what she believed she carried her beliefs around with her and only used them when needed.

Because there comes a time when we must put our beliefs aside and became a person, a nameless, faceless person. An actor in with their one lines script of "Thanks, come again!" " How can I help you?" "Your Welcome, hope to see you again!" and what John believed interested him so much was that no matter what situation Shirley would be put in, she would perform it with excellence. No matter if omegas became equal or not, she would always make herself higher above the rest.

* * *

Shirley excused herself after John's phone call; she needed time to think on her own.

So, Miss. Mill was already on drugs, drugs and suppressor, Crystal Mills was obviously a risky girl. Not only was she hurting herself my taking drugs, but she could have seriously hurt any alpha she came in contact with. It didn't make sense, Crystal didn't seem like a stupid girl, and unless you skipped all of high school everyone knew about the dangers of taking suppressors and drugs. That was the danger of taking drugs as an omega, who risked getting your heat. Over 60% of omega whose cause of death was an overdose was also in heat. With the risk of taking suppressors to high for most to risk, many addict omegas in heat would take large portions of drugs, not thinking straight, hopping it would lessen the ache.

From the little information Shirley was able to get on Crystal, she found that Crystal was your typical good-girl gone bad. Went to school on her parent’s money, promised to get a job and pay them back, found a good reasonable alpha to date, high grades, and no marks. But there was suddenly a tipping point. Drugs and suppressors, cheating on her goody-two-shoes boyfriend and then went out partying.

Then there was Tramirimy Joy, he was obviously connected in some way. Heir to his father's company, looking for an omega to settle down with eventually, yet spends his time trying to fit in with the popular crowd and even helped organize a party. A party where his cheating girlfriend just happened to be at.

Shirley supposed it was just a 'in-the-moment' revenge thing. But there was still something wrong. Molly had said that crystal died of an overdose, or more appropriately, she died because of the drugs and suppressors. It would be logical to assume that Crystal was on Suppressors, after all she was a unbond omega at a school far away from home, anything could happen. But what if it was the other way around? If she was already on drugs than the suppressors are what must have killed her. It would make sense, mostly likely all the omegas there who didn't do drugs were on suppressors. So if anyone witnessed Joy giving her a suppressor it won't look odd.

But that won't add up, why would Joy carry suppressors with him? Either it was planned or he got it from someone else. And how would Joy know that she would have taken drugs that night? Why did good girl Crystal go bad?

There was something missing, some clue they hadn't discovered yet.

It was then that Shirley's reality crashed down on her. She won't be able to investigate until the new school starts. And during that time Richard would be sure to visit her as much as possible.

_Hmmmm....Perhaps I can get my best man onto it....._

 


	19. Changing Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just Luke apologize for any mistakes I might have made. Unfortunately, I had to write the better half of this from my cell phone. So well audio correct probably fixed most of the spelling errors, it can only do so much for punctuation.

Both of their beds were rumpled and wrinkled, the sheets were untucked and hanging off the sides of the bed. The pillows were throw onto the floor, scattered around in the whirlwind that was in search for a object of its desire. The suitcases had clothes overflowing out of them and toiletries scattered around them. The small closest had been rampaged through and had clothes  dangling off the hangers. Dresser drawers were thrown open and left that way.

This was how Greg found the room when he returned. And in the midst of this chaotic mess was one John Watson.

"What the hell happened?"

"It's missing Greg!" John exclaimed as he dropped to the ground and began looking under the beds. "My Wallet! I left it on the nightstand, I went to take a shower and now it's gone!"

"Sorry mate," Greg replied as he began cleaning the mess. "Anywhere you haven't looked yet?"

"Ummm...." John stopped his search for a moment to think. "Maybe the other guys room, but why it would be in there I haven't the slight clue!"

"Tell you what," Greg closed the closest door and turned back to his friend. "You keep looking here and I'll go ask Sam if he's seen it. Alex and Jackson went out this morning to the beach again so I doubt they would have."

* * *

He'd marked her.

Shirley sat in the library with a book in hand, although her gaze was directed out the large windows. Her mind was deep in though, the book lay discarded on her lap, only being held by the tips of her fingers. Her other hand rested against the side of her head, holding it in place.

It was a simple remark made by one of the servants. Their butler, Claude, to be exact. It was a careless question that made Shirley anxious as she stared out towards the Manor grounds.

Claude had come in at two o'clock exact to bring the afternoon tea. As he set it down next to her and began adding the sugar, he asked if Shirley had had any guests that day. When Shirley asked him what brought the question on he stated that a unfamiliar scent was in the air.

This shouldn't have surprised Shirley, after all, that was what alpha's did to their mates before the bonding process. Richard would have had plenty of opportunities to scent, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise that he had taken one of them.

But it did.

Richard could have scented during their morning walks. Shirley had lost count of their 'accidental' brushes during their walks. In a way it was rather annoying, if Richard had wanted to hold her hand then he should just do so. She was to be his omega, why he wouldn't publicly lay claim to her was a mystery. But it was also rather sweet, as if there was sentiment to their relationship. Like it was a secret between only the two of them. Something that no one else could touch and was theirs to cherish.

Richard could have scented her after dinner when they were in the drawing room. Every night after dinner ended the family would retire to the drawing room where tea was served for the ladies and wine and alcohol for the men. Mrs. Holmes would sit in the arm chair next to the fire while Mr. Holmes would stand, next to her, hovering close by. Mycroft would pace around the room and stop every few paces to make a comment. But Richard would lounge on the settee with Shirley, with his arm wrapped around, keeping his head turned towards her. They would stay like this all night until it was time to retire to bed, and only then would Richard part with Shirley.

Richard could have scented her during the day, when they would engage in different activities. It was quite obvious to those who knew them, that Shirley and Richard were complete strangers. They got along pleasantly enough, and were very polite with each other. But they way they acted around each other was like two animals sniffing each other out for the first time. They were still learning about each other, discovering their likes and dislikes. They would start the morning off talking until they found something they were both interested in.  

Shirley found herself worrying about what was to happen once she returned to school. Surely the other students would notice the mixed scents and avoid her. But what worried her the most was the rumors. Shirley never really cared much for school gossip, but it was still rather annoying. To have it turned on her was worrisome. Most students would accidentally scent others after sex. It was what everyone did, they tried to figure out who-did-who by trying to tell who the other scent was. No doubt some idiot would assume someone had had sex with Shirley and that in itself was gossip worthy. 

The soft pitter-patter of claws against the hard wood floor grew louder as the small dog Shirley had received for Christmas came and stopped by her feet and pawed at her leg. Shirley gave a small laugh as the dog whimpered when she didn't give him her immediate attention. Grabbing the small creature by its middle, she placed him on her lap. The dog sniffed the sir for only a moment and began to show confusion as he tilted his head from side-to-side.

"That obvious, huh Toby?"

Toby, it was such a common name. But what was she to expect? After Shirley had retired to her room that Christmas night, she asked her personal maid what sort of names one gives their animal. Toby was the least boring name on the very long list of names Shirley had come up with. Pet's were simple minded creatures, why give them some long horrid name they would soon forget, rather than a simple name that would engrave itself in their mind.

With thoughts of Shirley's return to school coming up in few short days, Shirley began to wonder about what would happen once she graduated. Surely she wouldn't be allowed to go to a University. The laws might have changed but the people hadn't yet. While 'technically' Omegas could go to Universities, there were many Universities that would reject students because of their secondary gender. While it was 'technically' illegal, schools would send out their rejection letters giving every other reason they could come up with.

There was a story going around, in smaller newspapers, unpublished blogs, etc. About an Omega who had been reject because the only dorm rooms that were left open for wanted roommates were rooms that had Alphas currently living in them. While some were saying that the school was justified in rejecting the Omega there were dozens of comments ranting and raving about equality and such. 

Any fool could certainly see that this was truly the turn of the century. Like decades ago when Omega Slaves was abolished, Soon so would Secondary Gender Segregation. Over half the Alpha population was against it, after all, Omegas were silly, stupid little beings who could function properly with the guidance and wisdom from their able minded Alphas, right? And the beta population was no better. Omegas were considered gentler and better at giving comfort and had keener sense, which meant  they had a better chance at getting certain jobs.

Austria and places such as Cuba, Jamaica, Haiti, were the firsts to have Mixed schools and work places. With small populations, they couldn't afford not denying Omega Rights. Next were places in Candida and Mexico, than smaller countries in Europe. There was already news about certain states the U.S.A that were allowing Omega Rights and mixed schools. 

Asia, Russia, and other Eastern Europe Countries were not as open minded. There were even places in South Korea that still legalized Omega Slavery.

With the World against itself, there were rumors of wars going about. After the second World War, people had begun to see how useful Omegas were in the Workforce. They had allowed Omegas to join the military for the first time. Although it was extremely rare that an Omega fight in actually war zones, many were happy to  help out in the areas they were allowed. But once the war ended the standard for Omegas to join the military raised significantly. Many expected the Omegas to return to house work and leave the work for the Alphas and Betas. While many did the protests for Omega Equality also grew significantly. 

A knocking on her door pulled Shirley's mind out from what she called her Mind Palace. The History Room, or as Shirley called it, The Cinema, was a large theater with cushioned folding seats and a large screen with a projector in the back of the room. There were three rooms like this, one was for memories, so she could go through the tapes and delete the ones she wanted gone. The second 'Cinema' was for History, it had an extension for articles on History and relics. The third 'Cinema' was for Fantasies/Lies/Imagination.

"Come in." Shirley called as she slid her hand over the back of Toby, petting him.

"Afternoon ma'am, Mr. Holmes would like to see you in his office."

"Alright Lizzie, tell him I'll be down in a moment."

* * *

It had been over an hour and no one had been able to find John's lost wallet. He had already phones the Hotel's customer service and they said they'd phone him if they found anything. Greg had questioned and ripped apart Sam, Alex and Jackson's room and would nothing. John was at wits end when he heard loud laughter passing by his room. It only took him a moment to recognize the laughter as Alex and Jackson's. Among their laughter was two other voices which John was sure he had never heard before. deciding he had nothing to lose, John was about to open the door and ask the boys if they knew what had happen to his wallet, when they started talking.

"That was totally amazing! We should do this again!" Alex all but yelled.

A female voice spoke next, "Oh my gosh yes! How about tomorrow? We're not heading back till the end of the week. Just give us a call whenever you guys are free, you still have my number Al?"

"Yup, we rented for the next few days so we HAVE to use this baby up as much as we can!"

A boy's voice, one John didn't recognize spoke. "That'd be great! B-but mum and d-dad aren't going to be back t-til next Monday, s-so we'll n-need rides-"

"Hey babe, what have I told you about worrying? Just leave everything to us! We'll swing by and pick you guys up. So just relax, a frown on that gorgeous face should be a crime!" Jackson replied with a laugh.

"Well, this is us, see you two tomorrow!" Alex said as they stopped in front of their room door.

"Okay, tomorrow it is then. Bye bye!" Said the female voice. John listened as he heard a pair of foot steps growing fainter and fainter. Once John wwas sure Alex and Jackson had gone into their room, he opened the door and walked to the other boy's room.

After questing Sam about the where abouts of John's wallet, Greg and Sam had left to grab a snack down at the Bar & Grill. That was over an hour ago so they should be returning soon. These were John's thoughts as he marched out of his room And down the hall. Greg was always the more sensible one, and with Jackson's words about wanting rent a boat floating around in John's head, he wished Greg was there should his temper get the better of him

John banged on the bedroom door until one of the boys opened it. Alex peered out from behind the door with a confused expression. "John, what's wrong?" 

John pushed passed him and moved to stand in the center of the room so both Alex and Jackson could see him. The two boys were both still wearing their swim trunks but had a T-shirt on as well. Their hair and clothes were still wet, Jackson still had their drenched towels in his hands.

"If I find out either of you two are lying I swear I will rip you both on! So answer me truthfully, do wither of you know what happened to my wallet?

The silence that filled the room answered for them. John broke the silence with a disbelieving laugh. He shook his head as he bowed it; not willing to look at either of the boys yet. Alex was the first to speak.

"Look John, we'll pay you back. But you were gone and we need quick cash- we'll make it up to you, alright-"

"No Alex, it's not alright! You guys bloody stole from me! So that means you both don't obvious have any money to pay me back. But that's not all, I know exactly how much I brought, and I know that there's no way you Gus could have rented a boat with that much money alone. So tell me, who else did you steal from? Was Sam, Greg?" 

"Oh come off it Watson! You'll get your money back, and Greg'll get his too! We wouldn't have taken it with a lot plan to pay you both back! Plus....if you're willing to keep your mouth shut around Greg....maybe get a little extra." Jackson was now standing face-to-face with John. His hair now more of an aburn , hung just over his eyes, making his mischief grin even more so. 

"I don't believe it! If you really had the money-" 

"Like we said," Jackson cut him off. "We needed quick cash. Look, these omegas we picked up come from big name families. By the time we're through with'em, they'll have paid for the boat, our hotel rooms, and anything else we might want, and willingly too." Realizing John might not like were this topic was heading, Jackson quickly changed the subject. "Look, just forget everything I've said and go back to your room. We'll take care of the money problems and this will be nothing but a memory." As Jackson spoke he pushed John out of the room and into the hall. 

"John! We're back, did you find your wallet yet?"

John heard Greg's voice right outside the door,the quiet muttering that came after him told them that Sam was also with him. No doubt Greg would have questions, and if Alex had taken some of Greg's money Greg would most likely want to go to the police.

"So, what will it be, John?"

 

 


	20. Home again Home again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am. I'm going through a pretty rough time and it's hard to find time for everything. But, if it's one thing I hate, it's unfinished stories. I will NEVER abandon a story. No matter how long it's been, I will always return
> 
> Just to keep you updated: It's my senior year and I'm starting a new school. And if that's not scary enough I'm waaay younger than most seniors would be. On top of that, I'm up to my beck with projects and homework, and unfortunately, I got stuck with the kids who never do any work so I'm doing everything! And if that's not emotionally crippling enough, my uncle just passed away. Things have really been sucky lately, but I PROMISE I you, I will always come back to you guys.
> 
> You kepte encouraged and wanting to make it through another day. 
> 
> So thank you all for being soooo patient and I hope you enjoy.

As their plane touched down John rubbed his temple. He had so far kept his mouth shut about Greg's wallet and after threatening Alex was able to get them to return the boat ahead of time so they could get a small refund, but not before they had taken it out for one more spin. One rock sticking just barely out if the water was enough to put a head-sized dent in the boat. With the leftover money and after each boy pitched to n a little, Greg was able to afford dinner, breakfast and his plane ticket. 

The only real good that came out of the trip was Mary Morstan's number which was scrabbled on a piece of paper tucked away in John's pants pocket. 

Winter break was nearing its end, with only a few days left some of the students began returning to the campus. Projects and assignments were being touched up (or just begun) and would take up the last few days of the vacation. 

Since their return, John hadn't heard from Alex or Jackson again. Sam, on the other hand, never quite got the memo of the altercation between John and Alex and Jackson. He had met up John on two other occasions, but it was obvious a raft had come between them, as Sam was loyal to Alex and Jackson, and John wouldn't dare try and ruin their friendship because of him.

He supposed it was for the best. After all, after this year he would be leaving. With his training classes coming up and his preposition for studying at St.Bart's, he wouldn't have time for goofing off. 

But even do, there was one thing he wanted to do before he left......

* * *

Shirley Holmes disregard her luggage on favor of collapsing on her bed. She spent almost a whole with her parents, which was enough to warrant her a free pass to miss their Valentines Day dinner and maybe even Easter. 

But, with Richard now in the mix, her father would surely make her come, if only to spend more time with strengthening their would be bond. 

But in the mean time she wanted to focus on her case. Although the police were probably still making fruitless efforts to continue their 'investigation', it was all for the public. With their leads running to cold dead ends, surely they must be hanging on the end or their ropes. 

Perhaps it was time to visit Mr. Joy.

But first, Shirley planned on taking a five-hour nap before scaffing down two bacon-topped pizzas and maybe a pund of chocolate. Whichever on she found first. But her nap came first, her bed needed to be broken in if she wanted to get a good-nights sleep, and with all this heat there was no way she would be able to get comfortable under all those sheets.

But wait -.....Wasn't it January?

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, serious angst up ahead. As you may or may not have noticed, some tags have been added. Get ready for a rollcoaster of feels!


	22. Update

All I can say is I'm sorry.

 

Things have been rough around where I am and it's only going to get more stressful. I just graduated and I'm currently looking for a sumber job before i have to start college. That is only the first of my problems. As some of you may or may not know I also have an account on FanFiction.net which as so has many of the same stories on here. Some of the stories which I started on FanFiction.net but brought over here had a few chapters more as I was writting ahead. But unfortunately, due to my inactivity, a lot of my work got deleted. Luckily, this was not one of those stories!

Right now I'm kinda in a rededication process where I am trying to take more time to set aside for writing. 

On one of my stories someone posted a review where they said they liked the plot of the story, but because of too many error in grammars and poor spelling they simply couldn't get over it. I understand this completely. I had a beta a long time ago, but they suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth.  Person I think this was one of the contributing factors that lead to my own hiatus. So as of now I am going one story at a time and trying to do some editing of my own. Don't worry! I won't change the plot or the story so much that it confuses any readers who are still reading from before. If I do, I will be sure to leave a notice at any changes that previous readers should go back and read, although I am doubtful there will be any. 

If it's one thing I hate, it's when people abandon their stories. THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN!

 

Thank you so much to the views who have stuck with us this whole time and to those who are just joining us!

 

 

I will be sure to delete this chapter and add a real Chapter 22!


End file.
